Who we are
by livelovemusic96
Summary: Book one fallows season one in the Alexis McCall series. Alexis Maria McCall was never the highest link on the food chain She had family, friends but she longed for the adventure described in books, the adrenaline involved with heroism. The thing was, she had no idea what the consequences of beacon hills's excitement was but one night after her brother is bitten she finds out.
1. Chapter 1- Bitten

_Disclaimer; I do not own teen wolf, plotlines, characters etc._

_I only own my OC Alexis McCall_

_000_

_We were the ones who weren't afraid  
We were the broken hearted  
We were the scars that wouldn't fade away_

_How did we let go  
How did we forget  
That we don't have to hide  
We won't believe the lies again  
We won't be paralyzed_

_We can be who we are now we are alive  
We can fight, they cannot contain us  
It's who we are, we are not dying  
We're us forever  
We won't hide our faces from the light  
Eliminate the space between us  
It's who we are, we are forever  
It's who we are_

_-Who we are; Red_

_000_

It was ten o'clock on the last night of summer break my sophomore year of high school when life changed forever. I laid in bed, book in hand, ear buds plugged in, lounging in my black sweats and matching batman tee shirt, with my wavy brown curls pulled up in a bun. My head bobs to the music mind swirling in the world of _The Fifth Wave_ before my bedroom door swings open.

I look up, my eyes finding my younger brother (by six minutes) Scott in my door way. He's in his gym shorts and maroon jacket holding mom's old baseball bat with a serious expression. My fingers tug the buds from my ears, book abandoned on my blanket as I sit forward worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you not hear that?" Scott questions a nervous tremor to his voice as I shrug hitting pause on my music.

"Hear wha-" I don't get to finish my sentence because before the word even leaves my lips a loud crash echoes from outside. My stomach drops, eyes widening in panic as Scott jumps jerking to look out the door.

I spring from my warm bed toward my brother and listen for another sound only to be greeted with a crash. Heart pounding I grab my aluminum bat from my bedside as Scott sends me a determined look.

"Stay here." he demands going to step out my door but I lunge grabbing his arm.

"What," I demand as he goes to move and my hand latches onto his arm. "Scott wait! We should just call the police."

He gives me a smile, dimples showing in his slightly pudgy cheeks, and for a moment I feel an ease of calmness. "It's probably just the raccoons again, I'm just going to check it out."

And just like that the panics back and I tighten my hold with a shake of my head. "No way Scott that's what that guy said before the axe murder chops him into tiny pieces on his front porch."

Scott rolls his dark eyes at my dramatics and after giving me a reassuring smile pulls from my grip and darts down the steps. I make a frustrated noise in the back of my throat and watch in disbelief as he pads down the steps. .

With a grumbled curse under my breath and determined set of my shoulders I head down the steps following Scott into the front room. He glances back at me as I come up behind him and I only raise my eye brows when he gives me a glare.

"I told you to stay there," he scolds his tone taking on his big brother tone making me roll my eyes.

"I'm older than you your not the boss of me," I shoot back in annoyance making him scowl down at me.

"So what I'm trying to protect you-"

" I don't need protecting besides I thought you said it was raccoons." I whisper bitterly

"Oh my god, can you just-"

Another crash echoes cutting the both of us off before Scott instantly tenses and slides in front of me protectively bat raised at the ready. My own fingers tighten around my own and I step up to his side the two of us slowly opening the front door.

The chilly night air hits first as we step onto the porch and the full moon in the sky is the only light source we have. The noises have stopped, the wind being the only sound and Scott steps forward in front of me motioning for me to stay back. I only roll my eyes at this and step forward to his side.

We move forward ready and when a shape falls from the roof upside down the night air is filled with screams. I shriek, Scott shrieks while I jerk my arm back instinctively ready to swing as my heart plummets down to my feet but that's when the moon light touches the intruder's eyes and I see the familiar honey golden orbs.

Realizing at the right time who it is, I launch myself between Scott and the idiot slamming a fist into his gut. The Stilinksi boy yelps as his hands reaching to block me as my much smaller ones pound into him while yelling, "Stiles-I'm gonna kill you!"

"Stiles," Scott questions in confusion before the anger explodes on his face like it had through me. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Neither of you were answering your phones!" Stiles defends and his honey colored orbs glance to the bat Scott's hand and mine on the ground. " Why do you have bats?"

"Because of idiots like you sneaking up to our roof in the middle of the night!"

Stiles sighs rolling his eyes before I punch him again making the boy yelp out an, "Ow Lexi!"

We glare at each other and I cross my arms snapping, "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Well you should 'a thought about that before scaring us half to death!" I yell hitting him again.

"Alright alright," Scott cuts in stepping between us and pushing me away from our idiotic friend. " What did you need to talk about so bad?"

Stiles glares at me but it falters after he meets my eyes though and sighs. "I saw my dad leave like twenty minutes ago,."

"Why?"

The gleam in Stiles eyes even gets past the irrtabilty and brings the excitement out in me as he grins devilishly. "Dispatch called, they're bringing in every one from the beacon department and even the state police."

"What for?" I ask as a ball of unease settles into my stomach.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"What?" I question as said boy summer salts off the roof ungracefully and lands in the bushes by the porch. With a snort I bite back a remark and I roll my eyes at his curse of pain before he stumbles onto the porch as our brother looks at me mouth agap.

"What, a dead body?" Scott questions breathlessly as I look at him in exasperation.

"No Scott a body of water," I snap irritably. "Yes a dead body, you dumbass!"

Scott glares at me but looks at our friend asking, "So was it like murder?

"Nobody knows yet just that it was a girl probably in her twenties."

"Hold up a second if the jogger found the body then what are the police looking for?" I questions in confusion but from the sudden dark twisted excitement in his honey orbs I suddenly wished I'd never even asked.

"That's the best part, they only found _half_." Stiles says excitedly bouncing in place.

Scott's jaw immediately drops, my eyes widening and I suddenly wished I'd not gotten out of bed tonight.

_000_

The ride to beacon hills preserve is short and mostly included me sulking in the back seat of the car kicking myself for letting them bait me into this. Even when the car pulls up to the trail leading into the preserve I try to talk them out of it once more.

"Guys come on do we really have to do this?"

Neither boy answers though just climbs out of the car and into the night. I groan banging my seat against the head rest before shaking my head. When I exit the warm car into the chilly night air I shiver wrapping my arms around myself regretting not bringing my heavy coat.

Stiles seems to notice because he casts me a concerned look before digging in the back seat and tossing me his maroon and gray beacon hills high sweat shirt. I glare at him, annoyance bubbling but it was freezing so I slide the soft material over my long sleeves and roll the sleeves to fit. The thing by no means fits me, the bottom hanging to mid thigh but the warm feeling along with the familiar scent of Stiles gives my hyped nerves a sense of peace like always.

"You know I think we saw this horror film last week." I comment stuffing my hands into the pockets of the hoodie as Stiles rolls his eyes.

"I never thought I'd see the day Alexis wimped out on me," Stiles teases

"Keep talking Stilinski and you'll never see anything again."

Stiles laughs as we head toward the trail but not before Scott pauses asking "Are we really doing this?"

"Oh come on, guys you're the ones always bitching about nothing ever happening in this town."

"Bitching?" I snap making Stiles spin eyes wide.

He shakes his head rapidly arms waving in the air like a spazz stuttering out, "No-No I-I didn't mean it like that-"

I don't wait for him to finish instead click on my flash light and let the beam of light guard me through the dark forest. Stiles groans behind me hurrying to catch up but I ignore him as we walk only to stump my foot on a root.

"Ow! Damn it!"

Stiles turns, flash light ray blinding me as he asks, "You okay?"

"No stiles I'm tired, I just stumped my toe, it's freezing, and we're looking for a psycho path in the middle of the night!"

"Hey come on this is the most exciting thing to happen in years."

My eyes narrow, head shaking before I hop over a large rock landing at his side sarcastically snapping, "Yeah because murder is always exciting what would I do without you to drag us into these things."

He snorts and shines the flashlight beam around. "You love it and you know it."

I roll my eyes stumbling some and grab his arm to keep myself steady. "Yeah well it's your fault we're not getting a good night sleep tonight, Scott wanted to get rest for try outs, and I'd rather not have bags under my eyes the beginning of sophomore year."

"Yeah because sitting on a bench takes so much effort, and why do you care don't girls have make up for that."

"You just have all the answers don't you."

"Yep."

I roll my eyes shaking my head while muttering, "Jackass."

"Bitch." Stiles responds playfully before my fist slams into his shoulder. The boy yelps dropping his flash light as I smirk in victory and watch him rub his arm. He glares at me halfheartedly and shakes his head muttering under his breath.

"Hey I'm going to be playing this year," Scott snaps as he catches up to us and then squares his shoulders with confidence. " In fact I'm going to make first line."

The pride in my brother's voice makes me smile back at him before Stiles responds, "Hey that's the spirit. Everyone needs dreams even pathetically unrealistic ones."

"You mean like you actually getting laid before your thirty?" I ask innocently

"Or you actually graduating high school?" he shoots back.

"Very cute."

"I know." He gives me what I can only guess is suppose to be a sly grin, honey orbs shimmering from the flash light beam before stumbling over a root and eating the ground. I snort giggling into my hand as he mutters a string of curses and stumbles back up to his feet.

"_Nice_, Mr. Suave."

He stumbles cursing again before glaring back at me. "I meant to do that."

I roll my eyes letting him march ahead like he knew what he was doing as Scott and I share a grin muttering, "Uh Huh."

After grinning at my brother something dawns on me and I have to jog after Stiles to catch up with him. Scott complains behind me but it barely registers as I grab my best friends arm.

"Stiles, just out of curiosity but what part of the body are we looking for?"

Said boy suddenly tenses coming to a stop and I ram right into him. He instantly spins steadying me and tilts his head to the side. "Huh hadn't thought of that."

"And what if the killer is still out here?" Scott asks behind us

"Hadn't thought of that either."

"Great Stillinski glad to see you planned this with your usual attention to detail." I snap clutching at roots and twigs popping from the ground as we climb an incline.

"_I know_." Stiles groans and I shake my head pausing to check on Scott. He's pausing every now and then breathing heavily as he pulls himself up the hill.

"Stiles hold up."

The boy stops, turning his head back as we hear slight wheezing behind us. "You alright back there Scotty?"

He nods holding a thumbs up while I return a glare back at Stiles. "I swear to god Stiles if something happens to him out here I'm kicking your ass then his."

"Oh come on he's fine!" stiles laughs making it to the top before grabbing my hand and pulling me up. A voice behind us makes us pause though.

"Uh guys maybe the severe asthmatic should have the flashlight?" he wheezes and I turn tossing him mine as he takes a puff from his inhaler. He fumbles with it but catches it with a wheezy groan.

A giggle escapes as my brother mutters something before climbing unsteadily up the hill, slipping every now and then on the wet leaves. Suddenly though as he makes it to the top Stiles tackles us both to the ground. The sound of dogs is unmistakable in the distance as the glare of flash lights reflects toward us.

We all fumble with the lights clicking them off watching the light weave in and out of th trees. My heart thuds against my ribs, hands tightening in fists as I realize just how stupid this idea was. If we got caught we would so totally be grounded not to mention criminal charges if Stiles dad was around and if the person who killed the girl was still out here we are so totally screwed.

Everything becomes a blur though when Stiles suddenly springs up muttering "Come on lets go."

"Stiles!" I yelp stumbling up from the ground as Scott groans behind me.

We chase after him dodging roots and stones avoiding the beams of light whisper yelling to our best friend when suddenly a dog barking is closer than the others. I tense eyes finding Stiles when hearing him yelp before hitting the ground dog over him as Scott grabs me pulling us behind some nearby trees while covering my mouth with his hand.

"Stay right there!" the officer yells and I gesture wildly for Scott to move, do something other than stand behind this damn tree but when a new voice rings through the air I freeze.

"Hang on, hang on this little delinquent belongs to me."

Scott's hand stays firm over my mouth as we both look at each other wide eyed while shrinking back against the tree. Rain begins leaking through the leaves now falling onto our already moist clothing and making it even colder outside.

"Dad, how're you doing."

The sheriff is silent for a moment before asking, "So do you listen to all my phone calls?"

"No," Stiles denies then sighs in defeat adding "Well not the boring ones."

"Mhmm so where are your usual partners in crime?"

My eyes widen and Scott tenses beside me. We wait on baited breath for Stiles to speak and I pray he could t ell a good lie for once in his life.

"Who, Scott and Lexi? Are you kidding, them out here at this hour? No, Lexi's in bed resting that pretty little head of hers, and Scott wanted to sleep before school tomorrow." Stiles lies then adds quickly, "Just me...in the woods...alone."

_Yeah real smooth stiles_

"Scott, Lexi you out there!" the sheriff calls shinning his flash light into the trees. "Kids?"

Then the sheriff grabs stiles talking in a low voice as they begin walking away most likely back to Stiles car. Scott and I exchange a long look, waiting until the officer and his cadaver dog walked towards the rest of the search party before we slowly sneak away from the scene.

Once in the safety of darkness Scott flips on his flash light and I throw my hood over my head. A shiver crawls up my spin, watching the officers move further away by the second and a part of me wants to run after them and beg them to take us home. I wanted to scream because not only were we facing major criminal charges but now we were trapped in the preserve with no way home.

"If we live," I growl shivering despite the warmth of anger in my chest, "I'm going to kill him tomorrow."

"Come on let's see if we can make it to the car before them." Scott chuckles moving slowly forward as I whine walking after him.

Thunder claps in the distance and I mentally groan fallowing close at my brothers heels glancing over my shoulder as twigs crack in the distance. My head whips back fear clawing at my chest with its icy grips and I suddenly wish Stiles was here. Not that the boy would do much good against an axe murderer but there was always a safe feeling that associated with Stiles. And as much as I hated it, I did feel safer with him with us but now, the fear multiplied times a billion as I look at my brother.

Suddenly a eerie howl echoes in the distance and I freeze checking over my shoulder in alarm.

"Scott?" I call glancing over at my brother as he shines the flash light toward me.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Just a wolf." he shrugs and moves forward. "Come on we need to get going."

I shake my head chasing after him while calling, "Scott there haven't been wolves in the preserve for like fifty years."

"Maybe it's a coyote."

Fear eats away inside because as reasonable as my brother was coyote and wolf howls where completely different. Besides the feel of the woods seemed to alert some sort of response inside me because the hair on my neck raises, chills wash down my spine and something kept screaming at me to get Scott the hell out of here. I glance around trying to hear over the rain pelting down and for a moment I would swear I could hear a heavey fast breathing behind us.

Glancing back I'm met by nothing but darkness before my body rams into something solid in front of me. "Ow, Scott what are you doing?"

My brother doesn't answer me just reaches back to steady me as he stares into the forest in front of us. I glance up at him, at the cautious look on his face, the protective stance he takes and my eyes snap back to the darkness in front of us.

"Scott? What's wrong?"

Again he doesn't answer and my hand slowly retreats toward my folding buck knife in my pocket when suddenly a mass of brown bodies come galloping toward us. I'm pretty sure we both scream, what the words are I'm not sure but we hit the ground curled in fetal positions with Scott draped over me protectively.

Hooves smash the ground around our heads, and each time my heart leaps fear eating at me as unwanted tears burn my eyes when they clench tightly together. It feels like forever before the thumping stops and our ears are only met by precious silence. Scott and I slowly uncurl ourselves my eyes immediately finding him and scanning over him.

"You okay?" he questions with a wince climbing to his feet.

The question burns me as I stand also, ignoring his out stretched hand before slamming it into his shoulder. He flinches turning on me with wide eyes yelping and I glare at him hands on my hips.

" Am I okay?" I sneer hitting him again. "You just protected _me_ dumbass!"

He rolls his eyes and my gaze softens scanning over him for any injuries as I shake my head asking, "Are _you_ okay?"

"Besides my arm I'm fine."

I nod, looking around before hearing Scott groan. Glancing over at him I see him patting his pockets before tilting his head back with an annoyed groan. "What?"

"I lost my inhaler. Can you help me see if I can find it?"

Sighing I click on the flash light the two of us scanning the leaves as I tease, "I can't believe you lost another."

"I was more worried about us being trampled to death," Scott defends making me snort.

"Mom's still going to kill you."

He mutters something under his breath kicking a pile of leaves using his phone to see. "Yeah well I'll just tell her you dragged me out here."

I snicker using the flash lights beam to search coming up with nothing but deer tracks, and dead leaves but stop when I see something red spotting the leaves. Scott's still talking behind me but I barely register as a sense of cold dead weight hits my stomach. It's like my movements are robotic as I slowly lift the light only to stop dead with a scream.

A girl, no more than late twenties lays there, dark brown matted hair, eyes open wide with fear and the bottom half of her body will haunt me for years. Entrails lined the ground, blood splashed on the dead leaves around her and everything from her waist down was gone.

I stumble backwards screaming as Scott races to me yelling my name asking what was wrong. His large hands rest on my shoulders, me still shrieking as he tries to talk. Finally he just shakes me, catching my attention enough for me to tear my gaze from her to him.

"What the hell is wrong," he snaps hands on my face.

"The g-girl." I stutter making my brothers face harden before he turns around to look behind him.

He steps forward but not before I latch onto his arm yelling hysterically, "No! No! Scott we have to get out of here we have to-"

My brother doesn't listen though only shakes me off and moves forward. I can see the beam of light from his phone and when he yelps jumping backwards I know he found her. He stumbles back a bit and before I can even react he falls backwards disappearing from view.

"Scott!" I yelp jumping to my feet running to the edge of the incline hearing him crashing through the brush. For a few moments it's silent, and for the briefest second I forget how to breathe. Fear reaches its claws into my chest gripping my lungs in an icy snare as I shine the flashlight around

"Scott!" I choke out and tears burn my eyes until i hear his groan of annoyance making a few tears fall for a whole new reason now.

"Scott are you okay?"

"Yeah," Scott grumbles "There's no way I can get back up there though."

"Okay I'm coming down there to get you."

"Just watch your step Lex."

I roll my eyes once again while saying, "Says the boy who just nearly broke his neck."

Scott groans saying something I don't catch before picking up my flash light, taking a deep breath and stumbling my way down the incline. My brother waits at the bottom, face illuminated by my flashlight beam as I get closer and the weight lifts from my chest all at once. I smile moving towards him and throw an arm around his neck for a long moment. Stepping back I look over him only to start giggling while shaking my head and begin plucking some twigs from his shaggy black hair.

"Nice hair accessories where can I get some?"

"Ha ha." Scott grumbles. " Come on we need to get out of here."

I nod grabbing the flash light as my brother starts looking for his phone he says he must have dropped. I roll my eyes wandering up the incline some searching for the blue light of the phones screen when a crack of twigs echoes behind me.

"Scott you find it?" I call moving leaves around. "Scott?"

"Lexi _run_!"

I spin body on autopilot and freeze when I see the blood red eyes glowing in the trees beside my brother. My eyes widen scream building in my throat and before I can react the monster lunges tackling my brother to the ground. I scream, Scott screams and before I realize what I'm doing I grab anything I can , which happens to be a dead thick branch, and slide the little ways down the hill slamming it into the giant wolfs head.

It doesn't even phase it only makes the wolf ducks it head before my brother's scream in pain fills the air. My body, as if reacting on some old instinct, manages to let me seize the knife from my pocket and jab it into the wolf's side three times.

The creature yelps, the sound barely surpassing the volumes of my brother screams of pain before it's back legs come back throwing me to the ground. I hit the earth breath flying from my chest and disoriented I watch terrified and paralyzed on the ground as the creature comes toward me. My body screams at me to move to raise the knife still locked in my fingers but I can't. There's a yell a rock slams into the creatures head and arms are around me.

"Come on." Scott wheezes and we run, racing through the forest as fast as we can away from the creature behind us.

We run, or stumble I guess is better, my hand clutching his, air trying to reach both our lungs and when the rain breaks through the trees I realize we're on a road a second too late. A car horn blares at us, rain sheeting down and Scott pushes me backward as the car swerves around us still speeding away.

"Hey wait!" I scream waving my arms at the car who only speeds up down the slick road. "Please we need help!"

Frustration roars inside me until I hear Scott's groan of pain and nothing else matters but my brother. I spin around seeing his hands pressed on his side and the blood soaking his hoodie. "Oh my god, Scott your bleeding."

"No, I'm okay." he denies and tries to shift away from me. I swat at him, moving the flash light to one hand and unzip his hoodie peeling the fabric away from his tee shirt. A moment of panic seizes me and I pull up his shirt ignoring his protests as I see the round crescent wound across his skin, a bite mark.

"Is it bad?"

My eyes find my brothers, hands drop his shirt, and I stand giving him a smile even though everything inside me is screaming. My brother was hurt, bit by some animal in the woods, it could be rabid, or god knows what else, he was bleeding, all because we came out here for a little excitement.

"We should get you home." I say voice a little too tight, trying to remain relaxed for his benefit, "You'll be fine."

He nods and I sling his arm around my shoulders, allowing him to lean his large body against my own. He groans us both shivering and soaked to the bone, moving as quick as possible down the slick road. When I glance behind us though I could swear I catch sight of a shimmering turquoise color in the trees before a howl echoes behind us.


	2. Chapter 2- New freinds

_Red all I see is red, all around me, on everything. A scream, blood curling, hair raising scream fills the air, bodies shoving, fight, bodies on the ground on onto of the other ripping them apart. I scream, people scream, the sounds swirling together as a pair of red eyes turns stalking close to me through the trees._

_Things spin and shift, darkness all around, heat flaring up my back, my sides, people banging on doors and windows, screaming, pleading. Smoke fills the air, fills my lungs, can't breath, can't breathe, fire swarms around them swallowing them-_

The blaring sound of my alarm clock wakes me from my dream. I bolt upright gasping, a cold sweat sliding down my face as chilly air greets me. A sigh leaves my lips, eyes close, before I swipe the perspiration from my fore head trying to righten my breathing. My dream flashes through my mind confusing me on where the hell it came from before I stand sluggishly walking towards my bedroom door.

Everything in my body screamed for sleep, obviously not being use to the school life schedule yet with three months of staying up and sleeping in. Last night's events didn't quiet help either considering how late it was when we stumbled through the front door. It had taken us two hours to get home last night, and even once we did Scott and I could barely sleep. We were both shivering and soaked plus we had to clean up Scott's wound and patch it up.

Stiles had constantly called last night until I picked up badgering me with questions and when I finally got him to go to bed, sleep never came for me. My mind spinning and thoughts racing to much for the precious sleep my body craved so I had laid there most of the night before finally sleeping only to have night mares about that thing and Scott.

Worry hits me and I almost sprint across the hall to check on my brother before reaching his door to find him fast asleep in bed. I sigh in relief walking over to him and gently shaking him. He groans swatting at me mumbling something before I roll my eyes stalking over to his window and jerking the curtain wide. A loud groan escapes him as he rolls over throwing a pillow over his head only for me to smack him.

"Get up you lazy bum." I snap irritably shaking him as he sighs and sits up, hair sticking out at odd angels before nodding.

"I'm up, I'm up."

Smirking at him I ruffle his hair, returning to my room and hearing my phone go seeing a text from Stiles about seeing us at school and wanting all the details. Rolling my eyes with a small smile about the boys excitement over his best friend being bitten I throw the phone onto my bed. The sun streams in rays through my curtains and I quickly begin getting ready for the first day of sophomore year.

Once dressed I quickly dart into the bathroom trying to slap on my makeup and tame my snarling dark brown curls. After brushing my hair and scurrying around my room to collect my things I stumble down the steps, out of breath and heart pounding. My brother looks up from the table jamming a waffle in his mouth before grabbing his bag.

"What took you so long?" he mumbles through his mouth full as I give him an exasperated look.

"You think this happens in five seconds?" I retort making him roll his eyes. "Not everyone call roll out of bed and be ready like you Scotty."

"Your such a girl sometimes."

"I'll take that as a compliment since I _am_ a girl, now shut up and come on." I sigh grabbing a cereal bar from the cabinet before fallowing Scott out the door.

000

Pulling into the school parking lot my brother parks his bike allowing me to jump off and onto the side walk as he un buckles his helmet. I stand eyes scanning the crowd of students pilling through, some new, some familiar, and others I've known my whole like. A few friends stand out here and there, but when a silver Porsche pulls into the lot cuts my view of the school.

Jackson Whitmore, aka school dickhead but a friend (sort of) of mine because of his girlfriend being my best friend. He cuts his engine and stands up from his car while he hits my brother with the door to his shiny Porsche making Scott wince in pain from his bite.

"Dude watch the paint job." Jackson sneers in disgust.

A disgusted noise climbs up my throat as I step up to them fake smile plastered on my face arm swinging out as I give him a fake side hug, while intentionally slamming my messenger bag against the front of his silver Porsche, "Jackson how are you!"

He glances at me eyes narrow and I raise my brows in return, "I see daddy bought you a new car," Another hit to the driver side door as I turn sharply to look back at him. "It's very pretty."

I cross my arms as he goes to speak but his mouth snaps closed when a close friend Danny calls at him from the distance. His gray-green eyes narrow on me while muttering, "Yeah well just make sure your brother watches where he's going next time, I don't need dorks screwing with my car."

A spark of anger bubbles in my chest as my fist clenches but when I lunge after him Scott grabs me, then drags me back with a quick, "Not worth it."

I huff tugging from his grasp and glare at Jackson's retreating form. Scott shakes his head hoisting his bag onto his shoulders with a sigh. His mocha orbs look from me to the direction Jackson left as I sulk grumbling out, "I don't know why I'm still friends with that guy."

"Please you hate the guy." Scott snorts.

"I do not hate him." I reply sliding my coat on my arm. "I just said if he was on fire and I had water, I'd drink it instead."

My brother laughs and shakes his head me fallowing him while my eyes manage to find Stiles by the front doors, posture relaxed and bag over one shoulder.

A small smirk appears on my lips as he tries to act cool leaning against the stair railing but fails, immediately sliding and dropping his bag. I laugh as he looks around to see if anyone notice before giving what I guess is suppose to be sly nods that only make him look like a dork to a few girls.

Stiles smiles as he sees us, expression anxious which is no surprise considering the Stilinski boys version of excitement these days. We stop in front of him Stiles bouncing on his tippy toes saying, "Okay let's see this thing!"

I scowl at him as Scott lifts his shirt showing the gauze pads I tapped to him last night with blood still soaking the bandage. Stiles makes a pained sound fingers reaching to touch it when I smack his hand away Scott flinching.

"Don't touch it," I scold glaring at the taller boy as he whines gripping his hand.

"Ow," He complains jerking his hand to his torso protectively. "Sorry geez."

"He's still sore dumbass." I snap back ignoring the questioning glance of our peers as I lower my voice.

"Oh, Sorry" Stiles mutters and then bounces slightly his brows up to his hair line, "So what do you think it was?"

"Well it was to dark to see but I think it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles laughs and shakes his head. "No not a chance."

"How do you know what bit him?" I challenge turning to glare at him. "You have powers of telepathy we didn't know about cause you weren't even there."

"Your hilarious but no I know because California doesn't have wolves, and stop giving me that look Lex," he says scowling. "I mean, come on there hasn't been one spotted for like sixty years."

I roll my eyes shrugging and meet his gaze snapping, "I know what we saw Stiles, the thing nearly ate my face off, so no matter how unbelievable, I'm telling you it was a damn wolf."

He eyes widen momentarily scanning me over before he sighs shaking his head. Scott rolls his eyes at our friend and looks around to make sure no one was paying attention, but that was the perks of being at the bottom of the food chain, no one noticed you.

"Well if you don't believe us about the wolf you won't believe me when I tell you Lexi found the body last night." Scott says softly leaning toward Stiles so he could hear better.

Stiles eyes grow round with a very disturbing excitement, a grin stretching as he jumps in place hands latching on my shoulders. "Wh- Are you kidding me?"

"I wish," I grumble, shivering as I remember the girls cloudy eyes and my breakfast churns in my stomach. "I'm gonna have night mares for months."

Stiles shakes his head a throaty laugh escaping as he bounces in excitement. "Oh man the is freaking awesome. This is gonna be the best thing that's ever happened to this town since-" Stiles face drops caramel eyes finding something behind me and his hands slide from my shoulder posture straightening.

"Since the birth of lydia martin." he finishes as Lydia passes us.

My eyes find the strawberry blonde I've known nearly as long as I have Stiles as she breezes past us clique in tow. She gives me a smile and wave which I return fighting off the bitter clench in my stomach I feel every time I see the googly eyes Stiles wastes on her.

Stiles gives a sly nod in her direction greeting her," Hey Lydia you look-like your gonna ignore me."

The disappointment on his face makes me roll my eyes grumbling out, "Stiles give it up man."

Stiles glares at me with a slightly hurt look before shaking his head pointing a slim finger at us snapping, "You two are the cause of this you know."

Scott snorts nodding sympathetically, "Uh huh."

"You are. I'm a nerd by association, I'm scarlet nerded by you two." Stiles accuses.

"Right." I snap sarcastically only to look behind me as Lydia's voice calls out, "Lexi come with me!"

Stiles glowers immediately making my mood brighten just a tad and I send a wink at him backing towards the door. "Later _nerds_."

Darting forward I catch up with Lydia, the Martin girl grinning at me as I stop at her side. Her green eyes scan my outfit an approving smile on her shimmering lips as she flips her strawberry blonde curls over her shoulder while commenting. "Cute jacket."

I sigh smoothing down the jacket I got from the mall last week while ignoring the chirpping voices of Lydia's clique behind me. "Thanks, I like your shoes,"

"Thank you." she says with a white toothed smile.

"How was your summer?"

She giggles manicured nails combing through her hair and wiggles her red brows, "Oh you know shopping, parties-

"And late night booty calls from the boyfriend." I finish and her lip gloss coated lips spread into a grin.

"Possibly." she says with her head high and proud but her eyes amused as she holds up a small golden key.

My brows raise a smirk spreading as I shake my head asking, "He actually gave you a key?"

She frowns at me shaking her head while sighing, "You make it sound bad."

"No no, I'm just surprised is all, Jackson's never gotten that serious with anybody."

Lydia smiles at this a new confidence surrounding her as she flips her hair asking, "Anyways are you coming to the try outs today?"

"Oh Yeah, I promised Scott and Stiles I'd come." I answer as we walk past my first block with .

"Who?" Lydia asks

I roll my eyes with a sigh before adding ,"My brother and best friend... you've known them since like kindergarten, ring any bells?"

She looks thoughtfully into the air for a moment that dumb charade still on her face and gives a shrug heading down the hall to her class calling, "See you at try outs!"

Rolling my eyes once more I stalk into the room to find an empty seat between Scott and Stiles who sit near the back. I instantly began shuffling through my bag pulling out my note pad and pen as writes on the board grumbling, "As you all know a body was found last night."

My eyes flash toward Stiles who gives me a smirk leg bouncing excitedly as continues, "And I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macobs scenarios as to what happened, but I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody."

I glance at Stiles again, his mouth hanging open in surprise gaze meeting mine as Scott glances over at us confused. They couldn't have found the person, they where in the wood searching even when Scott and I left. Then again if they had that ment the killer was in the woods and that thought terrified me even more. A trillion questions buzz through my mind as Mr. Kester continues talking so I let my body go on auto pilot pulling the syllabus from the stack of papers as he instructs his voice blocked out.

Everyone begins scanning over this year's course all just a bunch of letters to me mind still stuck in last night until I realize my brother was the only one not working before he jumps in his seat. Stiles and I both glance at him as he turns looking around wildly in his chair. Worry eats away at my insides as I lean toward him whispering his name but he doesn't seem to hear me as his eyes lock on something out side. He sits there staring out the window and when I look outside all I see is a girl on a bench with cars driving past.

I try to catch his attention again for a few minutes but all he does is turn his widened eyes toward the door before the it swings open catching every ones attention. Vice principal Thorne walces in, a pretty brunette girl standing timidly at his side as she shyly tucks a strand of dark curly hair behind her ear.

"Class this is our new student Allison Argent, I hope all of you will do your best to ,make her feel welcomed." he annoucnes stepping back to let her timidly slide past him to the teachers desk.

My eyes glance over seeing Scott watching the new girl with smitten eyes and a smirk spreads across my lips worrying forgotten as the girl turns meeting his puppy dog eyes and gives a timid smile. He notices me watching him though because he glances at me cheeks heating before he looks down rummaging through his bag. With a shake of my head I smirk down at my page as Allison comes gliding down Scotts row of seats taking the only open chair directly behind him and right beside me. She gives a timid smile when I glance her way that I simply grin at with a wave before glancing down at my paper.

I notice her frowning down at the paper though biting her lip and before I can even ask if she needed to borrow something to write with my brother spins in his chair holding out a pen. A grateful smile spreads across the girl's face as she reaches for it with a bright, "Thanks."

Scott turns around proud smirk on his face and I have to bite back a gigle with a shake of my head. The Argent girl seems confused for a moment though because she looks from the pen to my brother as if he knew something he shouldn't before shaking her head and continuing the lesson handling the pen as if it were made of glass. And suddenly I'm watching the two of them and thanking god because my brother _actually_ has game.

000

Once class was over every one gathered their stuff before Scott and Stiles said quick goodbye's heading for their second block. I waved to them gathering up my bag and heading out to the hall only to stop when I see the familiar figure. The Argent girl stands there, paper in hand as she frowns down at her schedule a confused look on her face as she glances around. A sigh escapes as I frown before asking, "Need some help?"

She jumps dropping her bag in the process and after muttering a few choice words begins scooping up her things. I smile sympathetically bending down and helping her gather her things offering a friendly smile. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

She smiles shaking her head and tucks her things inside her purse as I hand them to her. "Thanks, and it's fine just got distracted."

We both stand as I nod," Understandable the school is bigger than it looks."

She nods gesturing to her Schedule with a lost look," I know, I tried using the map the lady from the office gave me but-"

"The thing is more confusing than a maze." I finish making her laugh.

"Exactly."

I smile glancing at her classes before nodding. " I can be your tour guide today if you'd like."

Allison gives a grateful smile but shakes her head with a defiant look in her brown eyes something that made me both amused and fill with pride for the girl. "I think I got it, thank you though."

I shrug giving a small grin, "No problem, I'm Alexis by the way." I say holding a hand out for her to shake. "But everyone calls me Lexi."

She smiles giving my hand a quick shake offering a quick, "Allison."

Nodding I look up as last bell rings and the Argent girl considerably pales even more, which seemed impossible from her ivory complexion. Smiling sympathetically I glance down at her schedule asking, "Mrs. Greyer for algebra, right?"

She sighs nodding and I smile waving for her to fallow, "I have her next too, come on I'll show you a detour, trust me you'll want to use it unless you wanna push your way through a senior packed hallway. Besides that old hag doesn't accept tardiness."

Allison laughs fallowing me down the crowded hall of students and I have a feeling the Argent girl and I will get along just fine.

000

The day went by normally but I was no where near as bummed as I had been about this school year. I shared some classes with some friends, my boys and even Allison who I got paired up with in Chemistry by Harris. She manage to warm up to me after that class, allowing me to show her the best routes and guidance for getting to and from classes. We spent the entire lunch time together talking and joking about her old school in Sanfransisco compared to beacon hills. It took only of a few conversations before I (like several others) was completely taken with Allison Argent.

So after six hours of sitting through mostly boring classes and semester introductory I raced out of last block, to find Stiles and Scott waiting by the lockers. My eyes find Allison, just a few lockers down with Lydia and Jackson beside her making me shake my head as Lydia talks the argent girl smiling uncomfortably.

Glancing over to my boys I find Scott staring at Allison while Stiles and an old childhood friend Stephanie, stand beside him. Steph glares in Allison's direction as she catches Scott's gaze locked on him as her eyes burn with envy. I felt bad for her I mean she's had a crush on Scott since the third grade when he stood up to the bully a grade above us for pulling on her pigtails. The poor girl's had it bad since for my completely ignorant brother.

"Can some one tell me how new girl is here all but of five minutes and is already hanging with Lydia's clique?" Steph asks in bitterness as she crosses her arms.

I smirk at the bitterness on the girl's face as she glares at my oblivious brother and walk up behind them as Stiles says, "Cause she's hot. Beautiful people herd together."

A strange feeling clenches at my chest, stomach rolling with bitterness as I say, "Must be why I'm friends with all of them."

My voice is rougher than normal but no one seems to notice. All of them turn to look at me but my eyes land on Stiles as he turns his head with furrowed brows questioning. "So what does that make us?"

I smirk sliding the combination to my locker before swinging it open and taking my books from my bag and dumping them inside asking, "I don't know Stiles what does that make you?"

The Stilinski boy straightens amber eyes narrow and tries to look rugged or maybe tough. Either way he only looks like one of those little anime characters in the comics he shows me.

"Am I not attractive?" Stiles asks defensively as I cross my arms with a fake thoughtful look.

"Hmmm." I hum pursing my lips, eyes ranking up and down his frame as a feeling I don't like settles in my stomach sending my nerves haywire.

Instead of answering though I just close the locker and head for the back doors that lead to the lacrosse field. Behind me I can hear Stiles calling my name before shouting, "You didn't answer my question!"

_00000_

Thirty freezing minutes later after finding a seat on the bleachers the sound of boots and heels on metal greets my ears. I look up from my book to find Lydia at my left side placing what I guessed was Jackson jacket on the bleachers to sit on while Allison timidly stands to the side by the stairs.

"Is this seat taken?" she asks pointing to empty spot on my right.

Grinning at her I place the book in my bag and pat the vacant seat on my right saying, "Nope, sit sit I won't bite."

She laughs nodding and Lydia lifts her heeled boots up so Allison can squeeze by. The argent girl plops beside me, as Lydia asks, "So Lexi are you coming to the party on Friday?"

I try not to grimace as I rub my neck absently trying to wrack my brain for a reason I don't have to go. Lydia only sighs rolling her green orbs snapping, "And no excuses this year we both know you're not doing anything."

I instantly bite back a sarcastic retort before Allison gives me sympathetic smile. Sighing at my best freind perched at my left I go to speak only to have Finstock blow his whistle. And for the first time ever I want to go and hug the coach.

All of us watch the guys run out onto the field and my lips spread into a smile when I see Stiles and Scott glance over to us. I give both boys a thumbs up, Stiles grinning corkily at me while Scott nods to me before his eyes glance to Allison who gives a shy smile. Hiding a knowing smile I raise my brows at my brother who turns scarlet turning only to run into Finstock who starts shouting and shoving gear into his arms.

Allison watches him biting her lip before she realizes I caught her staring. Her cheeks heat in embarrassment as she glances back at him. Smiling I glance back at my brother only to have my heart plummet to my feet when I see him standing in the goal. My eyes widden before I bury my face in my palms mutter a quick, "Oh god."

"Who is that?" Allison asks worried and I look up peeking through one eye at my brother who looks like he's about to pass out.

"Him?" Lydia asks confused and before she can say a word to hurt Scott's chance with Allison I jump in.

"That's my brother Scott."

My new friend's eyes widen a blush rising up her cheeks as she stutters, "Y-Your brother?"

I laugh nodding with a, "Yep, wait why?"

Allison looks down muttering, "He's in our English class."

Lydia eyes brows raise as she nods in understanding eyes flashing back to Scott who is looking at us now as if he hears what we're saying and before Lydia can utter another word the whistle blows and suddenly my brother is clutching at his head. I lean forward a rock forming in my stomach as Allison goes rigid. "Is he okay?"

I don't get a chance to answer before the first ball is thrown straight into Scott's face. He flies back into the goal as I flinch and hear one of the guys haggling him in the line. My eyes narrow jaw clenching as Scott shakes his head climbing to his feet as I cheer, "Come on Scott!"

He doesn't look at me but I can see the determination in his stance. I clench my hands into my jeans watching worriedly as the next ball flies through the air only for Scott to catch it. There's a stunned silence as every one's jaw drops even Scott who looks more surprised than anybody. Stiles gives a surprised cheer head turning to look back at me but I only shake my head more confused than anyone.

Throw after throw my brother catches it earning cheers from the bleachers and even coach looks impressed. I clap cheering him on as Allison admires, "He seems good."

"Yeah, really good." Lydia adds impressed.

The stands cheer but when Jackson shoves his way to the front of the line my muscles tense. Lydia says a muttered curse under her breath glancing at me as I look at her, "If he hurts him Lydia your boy friend is gonna loose more than a lacrosse stick."

She rolls her eyes and we all wait as Jackson runs tossing the pitching through the air only to have my brother catch it. A collective gasp draws from the crowd and I spring to my feet screaming the same time Stiles does joined by Lydia and Allison.

"That's my friend!" Stiles yells

"That's my brother! Go Scotty!"

Scott smiles holding the stick in the air and tossing the ball to Coach Beller who catches it looking more confused than Finstock. The crowd cheers and when people go to exit the field I jump off the bleachers and bee line toward my brother who stumbles as I ramm into him.

"I can't believe it, oh my god I'm so proud of you!"

He chuckles wrapping me in a awkward hug with his gear still on before I step back beaming at him. A smile spreads across his boyish features before he says he's going to change while heading to the lockers.

I'm grinning like an idiot before Sitles runs over and grabbing me around the waist and pulling me against him. A squeal escapes as he spins us around and gives me a victory hug making me laugh even harder.

"He did it, oh my god did you see that?" Stiles exclaims setting me on my feet as I nod pride swelling.

"I know," I laugh and shake my head playfully pushing him toward the locker room. "Now go change you stink."

"I didn't even play!"

I smirk skipping back to the bleachers calling, "I know."

"Jerk!" he calls as he grumbles under his breath before running toward the locker room. I laugh watching him but past all the excitement buzzing around I suddenly realize what just happened. Scott actually did that, he caught the ball each time effortlessly, even Jackson who despite his dick like attitude was the best player at the school couldn't score against him. And suddenly I only have one question how the hell had he done it?

_0000_

_Splash_

Cold water rushed through the river as my brother jumped in first. Stiles goes next with me fallowing and we join my brother after hissing from the cold water.

"So can we talk about what the hell just happened at the school?" Stiles asks as I stumble over a slippery stone making me squeal. He grabs me before I can fall in but he slips to so we end up being caught by Scott effortlessly. We both gawk at him as he lets go of our arms and keeps walking.

"I don't know what it was, it was just like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott says grinning. Stiles stumbles trying to keep upright with me fallowing across the stones before we finally reach solid ground. I sigh in relief shaking my shoes out so the water rushes out but I know in the next few hours wet feet are going to hurt like hell.

"But that's not the only wired thing," Scott continues as we hurry to catch up to his fast pace, "I can hear things I shouldn't be able to, smell things..."

"Smell things?" I ask scrunching my nose as Stiles grins,

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Like the mint Mojito gum in your pocket, and the twislers in Lexi's bag."

My heart skips as Stiles brows furrow laughing, "I don't have any Mint Mojito-"

We all stare as Stiles pulls the small piece of gum out before he grabs my bag to find the pouch of half eaten candy. Both of us share a confused glance before looking at my brother who holds up his hands looking just as confused.

"So all this started with a bite?" Stiles asks in a disbelieving tone and Scott nods stumbling over a stone.

"Yeah but what if it's like an infection like my body's flooding with adrenaline before it all starts to go into shock or something."

Fear claws at my chest and I smack my brother's arm who whines swatting at me. "Don't say stupid crap like that." I snap and my brother rolls his eyes.

"Well I'm just spit balling," he defends.

"You know what," Stiles says suddenly sounding very serious. "I think I've heard of this."

"What? You have," I say in disbelief.

Scott turns as I look up at our best friend with wide eyes as the Stilinski boy looks at us blankly with complete seriousness.

"Yeah, it's a specific infection."

"Are you serious?" Scott questions in disbelief as Stiles bobs his head face blank.

"Yeah I think it's called lycanthropy."

Scott turns away running a hand worriedly through his shaggy black hair, as I turn a glare up at Stiles fully understanding what he ment and it was not funny. Well not until Scott turns around looking scared to death and hadn't figured out a thing in the world.

"What's that?" he asks innocently. "Is it bad?"

Restraining my laughter I don't even try to intervene as Stiles nods solemnly. "Oh yeah it's the worst, but it's only once a month."

Scott looks confused again dark browns furrowing in confusion as he asks, "Once a month?"

"Mhmm, on the night of a full moon." Stiles says before both of us chorus together in a playful howl.

Scott scowls now, anger flashing across his face as he shoves his best friend while playfully slapping me on the head.

"Hey!" Stiles laughs. "You're the one who said you guys heard a wolf howling."

I'm double over with giggles as Scott gets flustered snapping, "Guys come on something could be seriously wrong with me!"

"Yeah you're a werewolf!" Stiles inserts playfully holding up clawed hands. I roll my eyes sobering up quickly from the worry on my brother's face and sigh.

"Oh come on Scotty we're just teasing you." I smile nudging him as he looks down at me with a roll of his eyes.

"But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's cause Friday's a full moon." Stiles teases as I slam a fist into his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Leave him alone Stiles." I grumble looking around and that's when we climb the large incline Scott fell down last night.

We reach the top, everything looking identical to the place from last night but this couldn't be the spot, there was no way because where there should be a body of a woman there was nothing but leaves. My eyes scan the forest floor frantically and I don't understand there was no body lying there, no blood, no evidence what so ever that would prove the body was here.

"It's was right here." I snap moving ahead of them.

"Right up there we saw the deer, Scott dropped his inhaler, and when we were looking for it-"

"You saw the body." Scott finishes bending over and looking over the leaves.

Stiles brow furrows hands on his hips as his amber eyes scan the forest floor. His eyes find mine, a shrug moving him shoulders while suggesting, "Maybe the killer moved the body?"

I sigh rolling my eyes and glare up at him as I crouching down moving forward through the leaves spitefully asking, "Oh yeah because they chopped her in half, left one half a ways on down the woods, and the other way out here only to move it again?"

Stiles frowns huffing, "Well you never know."

"Well if the killer did move the body." Scott states kicking leaves apart with the toe of his shoes. "I hope they left my inhaler those things cost eighty bucks."

I snort moving leaves around myself adding, "Yeah and mom won't get another one so I guess we'll be renting out your room soon Scotty."

My brother mutters something as I roll my eyes and then louder he snaps, "Oh shut up Lexi."

Snickering I move more leaves around and sigh only to see boot covered feet in front of me. Something inside me screams to run but my body only tenses when a deep voice snaps, "What are you doing here?"

My body tenses and I look up to meet the deep-set yellow green eyes of a stranger. I yelp in surprise jumping out of my skin as I skitter backwards like a fool flailing on my hands and feet. Warm hands grab my arms helping me up and Stiles voice echoes in my ear asking if I was okay before he tenses protectively behind me.

"Your on private property." The man snaps, deep voice echoing around the trees. I swallow looking over his face, strong jaw line, thin lips set in a scowl, and stubble covering his face. Thick dark hair covered his head, and torso was covered by a black shirt and leather jacket.

His rugged face set into scowl, eyes cold and his hands were shoved into his jacket pockets. I instantly felt myself lean backwards into Stiles as his hands rest protectively on my shoulder blades.

"Uh sorry." I apologize awkwardly. "We-um we didn't know, just trying to find my brothers-uh you know what forget it."

I grab both boys arms pulling them as the man just scowls and neither boys move. Scott and the man have a strange look passing between them making Stiles and I both tense. Suddenly the man reached into his pocket and pitched the inhaler at my brother before he can utter another word. All of us look down at it in confusion before the man turns and stalks away. I watch him leave waiting until he was gone to turn to my boys heart still fearfully thrumming in my chest.

"Okay uh can we leave like now please." I snap glancing over my shoulder in alarm as Scott nods.

"Yeah come on I got work anyway." Scott grumbles but Stiles reaches out grabbing his arm.

"Guys hold up do you know who that was?" Stiles asks as I shrug while Scott arches an eye brow. "That was Derek Hale!"

"Who?"

"Oh come, you guys remember right he's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott asks

"His family," Stiles states as if it were completely obvious. "They all burned alive in a house fire like a few years ago."

It all comes into place now and I nod vigorously asking. "Oh yeah him and his sister moved away right?"

Stiles nods as Scott hums in confusion staring after the place Derek had vanished. "I wonder what he's doing back."

Stiles sighs shrugging and nods us to fallow. We move forward my brother glancing behind us as Stiles throws a arm around my shoulders playfully messing up my hair. I snort shoving his hand away but can't help to check behind us.

Something was off with that Derek guy, and just his reappearance in town when all this bad stuff starts happening is an officially wired coincidence. And that just adds to the worry churning in my gut, reminding me mercilessly that something big was coming and soon.

_**If anyone wants news, previews, trailers, and pictures for the story please check my tumblr at blog/livelovemusic0996**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Your cursed

**_Okay well hello readers! I'm very glad some of you are liking the story so far and hope you continue to in other chapters. Now yes I know another Scott's sister story(I know there are zillions out there) but I actually have a few surprises in store that will be slightly AU unlike other stories out there, so bare with me if some of the chapters are a little boring. Okay enough blabbing, reviews would be appreciated and I will try and post a new chapter at least every week possibly two but with school I may only have time for two. _**

_000_

_Trees are all around me blurring past as I take leaping bounds on soft mushy ground. Leaves brush my bare feet, howls in the distance as my body moves at great speeds. Rocks, roots, none of it matters as my feet glide across the forest floor. The moon hangs in the sky lighting the way but I wouldn't need it even if it were dark. Animals scurry past, a growl escaping as I stumble closer, closer to it, the shape in the distance resembling a large misshapen wolf. The shape turns and I see red eyes-_

The annoying sound of my alarm blaring beside me wakes me up, and I gasp springing up in my warm bed as a cold sweat races down my face. My heart thumps widly against my chest, everything swirling as I take deep breathes trying to forget those red eyes. A shudder runs down my spine and I shakily kick the covers off before standing on my wobbling legs.

I shakily make it to my brother's room to wake him and as I step into the room to draw open his curtains I realize they're already open and his bed is empty. My stomach seems to drop to my feet, eyes widening in panic calling out, "Scotty?"

He doesn't answer, his covers are thrown all over the place and his clothes he lays out on his dresser for everyday haven't been touched. Panic hits me like a ton of bricks as I look around seeing if maybe he had went on a morning jog only to find his shoes and jacket still here.

I spin on the spot sprinting to the bathroom and throwing the door open wide to find no one inside not even steam on the mirror. Something eats away inside me, a nagging feeling that something was wrong and I'm jogging for the stairs calling out to my brother.

"Scott are you down here?"

He doesn't answer, and when I take the stairs three at a time I come to find the downstairs empty like every other room in the house. Ice cold dread balls into the pit of my stomach and I find myself stumbling upstairs and grabbing my phone from my bed side table dialing my brother's number. It rings and rings for what feel like an eternity before I hear the familiar ringing. My feet pound the floor, moving me forward and across the hall stopping short in his room.

His cell flashes with my picture on his desk when the flap of cutrains catches my attention. I move toward them realizing the window is open wide, wide enough for him to go through, but why would he leave without telling me? This wasn't like Scott and with all the weirdness going on lately it sends panic flowing through my entire being. The room spins and the floor is suddenly shifting under my feet.

My body hits the wall, phone dropping from my fingers as I wrack my brain with where the hell he could be. Nothing makes sense, my mind comes up with blanks and I can't even think straight. All I seem to comprehend are the facts that he's gone, a window open, his clothes still out, and his shoes were still here. God where was he.

I didn't understand I couldn't how would I after ll the years my brother has snuck out to do dumb stuff with Stiles he's always told me, always, so why the hell had he not this time. A sick feeling churns in my stomach bile rising as my heart pounds against my ear drums beating painfully against my chest. I shakily grab the phone dialing Stiles number praying that was just over reacting but when the Stilinski boy answers sounding half asleep my hope shatters.

_"Hmm, 'Ello?" _

"Stiles!"

_"Lexi?" _Stiles says suddenly sounding wide awake. _"What's wrong?"_

"Please tell me Scott's with you."

The silence on the other end is my answer and I slide down the wall telling myself not to panic there were plenty of reasons he wasn't here, plenty reasonable places he could be.

_"What?"_ Stiles asks confused after a moment. _"No he's not- is he not in the house?"_

Tears are filling my eyes frustration sparking as I snap, "No! God he's not-"

Suddenly the sound of the doorbell rings through the house. Stiles asks who it was but I can't answer. All I can do is freeze dread hitting me like a sack of bricks and spin lunging for the front room. My hands shake as I tear at the door knob forgetting to even check through the peep hole only to find my brother on the front porch.

"Oh thank god, he's here." I breathe into the receiver before the phone drops to the floor. Scott looks up timidly probably afraid I was mom only to look at me confused.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" My brother questions concerned before I literally sob with relief throwing my arms around him. He returns the embrace wearily and I cling to him laughing like a mad person. Scott gently pats my back wearily and after a moment the relief begins to wear off. A white hot burning anger boils in my chest as I slowly drop my arms stepping back only to punch him as hard as I can in the shoulder.

"You stupid dumbass!" I roar pounding my much smaller hands into his torso. "You had me worried sick don't you ever do that to me again!"

He chuckles at me grabbing my thin wrists in his hands before shaking his head. "Okay okay I'm sorry." he sighs smirking at me

I shake my head letting him inside as I sniff trying to decide whether to kill him or hug him again. Instead as he steps through the thresh hold I realize suddenly that he's in nothing more than boxers and he's dripping wet. He seems to stiffen as he sees me examining him and I find several leaves and twigs in his dripping black curls while dirt smears his bare feet. Blinking in confusion I look up at him making him sigh and rub the back of his neck.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I must have been sleeping walking."

"Sleep walking?"

He nods eyes serious before looking down while adding, "I woke up in the woods."

"The woods?" I ask slightly aware of the hysteria in my tone but not really caring at this point. I mean sleep walking, like that in to the woods? I mean sure this was California and all but beacon hills can get freezing at night how the hell did he manage to sleep walk out there?

"Yeah just outside of the neighborhood." my brother confirms. "I think. But there was something else."

"Something else besides sleeping walking into the woods when its starting to get freezing at night," I snap. My brother looks down seeming to suddenly close up and I slam another hit to his chest.

He winces running a dripping hand across his face before his eyes scan over my own. "Don't freak out."

I scowl at him crossing my arms over my chest as he sighs. "There was this thing there in the woods, it was watching me, so I ran and ended up in pool."

Everything is spinning again as I stare at my brother in shock. Something in the woods, sleep walking, oh god what the hell did that animal have that bit him maybe Scott was right maybe it was an infection. So with panicky movements I shake my head stepping back to grab the phone, "Okay that's it we're taking you to the hospital and telling them what happened."

"No no!" Scott objects stepping in front of me as I slam a hand up accidently hitting his bad side only to realize that the bandages were no longer there. The phone drops from my fingers and my brother easily catches it tossing it onto the end table before looking at me. My eyes stay locked on his side mouth opening and closing but I couldn't form words.

The bite he had received no more than five days ago, that I had to clean and patch up was gone with no trace or mark of any kind that i even existed in the first place.

My eyes widen in shock flashing up to his face as the cold claws grip my chest. He frowns when he sees me looking and turns his body so I can't see but it's too late, god so too late. This wasn't possible physically the human body needs weeks to heal a wound that deep and will most likely leave a scar but my brother's skin was smooth and clear as ever.

"Lexi!" My brother yells gripping my shoulders tightly while shaking me slightly. "Calm down your white as a sheet."

I blink looking from him to what should be the bite before back at him managing out, "You have to tell mom what's going on."

"No, come on Lex my date with Allison is tonight if this is made a big deal of I'll be stuck in the hospital for hours!"

Disbelief runs through me before as I gap at him exploding. "Are you freakin' kidding me!"

He rolls his eyes now annoyance sparking in his eyes before he turns to go upstairs. I grab his arm snapping his name as he pauses. We look at each other for a long moment and I am surprised by the anger residing in his eyes. "Your date with Allison won't matter if your really sick Scott."

"Lexi, come on stop being stupid there's nothing wrong with me." he sneers bitterly. "Besides, I don't need you to protect me I'm sixteen it's about time you start treating me like it."

"You don't need me to protect you?" I echo in disbelief, hurt and anger boiling my blood. "I'm your twin sister it's my damn job! And if you care more about some pretty girl than your own dam life you bet your ass I'm gonna say something!"

"God for once just stop trying to control my life! You're not in charge of me, I can do whatever the hell I want." he sneers before stomping up the stairs leaving me confused, angry, and hurt on the bottom step.

000

After throwing on my clothes and slapping on my makeup I grab my bag and head down the steps calling Stiles.

_"Hello?"_ he picks up on the first ring.

"Hey can you come pick me up?"

_"You not riding with Scott?"_

"No." I snap bitterly. "My bikes flat and Scott's acting like an ass. Will you please come get me I'll even pitch in for breakfast and coffee."

He sighs before he lets out a groan and I know I've broke him. _"Alright I'll be there in ten."_

"I love you, you're the best." I tease sitting on the porch making him chuckle before I hear his jeeps engine roar.

_"Yeah yeah I'll see you in a few."_

It only takes five minutes for Stiles to show up in his powder blue jeep nodding to me. I smirk jumping up from the steps and hurry toward him ignoring the front door opening as I close the jeep door. My eyes do find my brother however completely ignoring the jeeps presence and pushing the hurt away I look at Stiles snapping, "Can we go please?"

He nods driving down the road and after a few minutes of silence glances at me wearily. "You wanna tell me what the was about?"

I clench my jaw straightening as we pull into dunkin donuts drive through fishing my wallet from my bag. "_No. _Powdered donut and hazelnut coffee please."

He sighs nodding and orders our breakfast before pulling to the front. "You can talk to me lex, you guys get into a fight?"

I sigh looking out the window of the jeep watch the birds fly from a few trees behind the restaurant. Scott's words bounce around my words like blows to the gut as the jeeps tires squeak rolling softly forward toward the first window. The window opens showing a pretty blonde with braces standing at the register a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face as Stiles hands her the cash.

"Have a good day!" she chirps before handing us our bag and coffees. Stiles nods to her before pulling out onto the road balancing his chocolate sprinkled donut in one hand and the wheel in the other.

We stay quiet for a minute between the awkward silence and Stiles's eyes boring into my skull every few seconds I finally look at him sighing, "Something's going on Stiles."

"Like w-ha?" he mutter through his mouth full of donut making me smile despite the sour mood brewing.

"He's sleep walking, he's got serious agility and speed, plus he moved his desk the other day with out any help," I say after swallowing my own chunk of donut.

Stiles frowns thoughtfully chewing his donut before sighing, "Maybe it's no big deal, he has been training this summer for Lacrosse right?"

I sigh shaking my head and take a sip of my coffee not even tasting the flavor. "That's not it Stiles you saw him before all this he could barely climb a hill, he's had weak lungs since he was a baby, yeah some people grow out of it but he never did, so why now?"

Stiles sighs again running a hand down his face before shrugging. "I don't know, I don't understand any of this."

I frown and nod finishing off my breakfast as we pulled into a spot by the front. Stiles immediately began dusting off his clothes but had no clue about the mess of chocolate glazed icing and multicolored sprinkles still stuck to his face. So I lean over with a giggle, wiping the icing from his cheek without even thinking about it.

My skin has a strange feeling when touching his, just like it always has but I try not to acknowledge the flip of my stomach as I smirk at him childishly saying, "There you go you slob."

He stares at me for a moment a wired energy passing between us before he looks down clearing his throat. "Uh- thanks smartass."

0000

School goes by in a blur of boring review work and 'learning about your class mates' as the teachers call it. I sit by Allison through almost all the classes trying to steer clear of my brother. It works until after school when I manage to get out of class and into the cluttered halls heading for my locker. I get there after a few impatient shoves and speed walking before I freeze just a few feet away. Scott stands against it with his hands in his pockets looking at the tiled floor and a part of me instantly forgets the reasons I was mad in the first place.

He looks up as I get closer and he gives me an apologetic look. I sigh crossing my arms over my chest and look up at him with a small, "Hey."

"I'm sorry." he says immediately those puppy dogs eyes that got him everything when we were kids cutting across his face making me sigh. "I shouldn't have acted like such an ass. I know you where just worried about me."

I frown at him trying to keep a neutral expression but was failing miserably. A small smile spreads across my face as I sigh, "Alright fine, I guess I have to forgive you now."

He chuckles pulling me in for an awkward hug, his lacrosse gear poking me. I pull back after a brief second wincing as I rub my shoulder where his chest guard jabbed it. "Alright you stupid jock get out there and kick some ass."

Giving me a smile my brother pecks my cheek and heads off for the feild. Shaking my head with a laugh I tuck my books into my locker only to hear my name being screamed down the hall. I turn confused to see Stiles flailing through the halls stumbling and running into people in his rush to reach me.

A laugh escapes when he stumbles into some chick who screeches and pushes him off her with a disgusted snarl before he stops beside me. I smirk at the sweaty teen raising an eye brow as he pants words rushing out of his mouth allowing me to only catch a few, "My dad-got call-wolf hair-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." I laugh holding up my hands. "Slow down, what about your dad?"

"He got the results back on the fibers found from the woods and it was animal hair! And you'll never guess what animal it was, wolf hair!"

"Wolf hair?"

His buzzed head bobs in a slightly cute kind of way making me grin but it soon drops as the information sinks in. A thousand thoughts rush in my head but the only one to pop out is, "I told you it was a wolf!"

Stiles gives me a look of disbelief before snapping "Are you serious right now that's the only-"

Suddenly the last bell rings for clubs and teams making Stiles pale. "Oh shi- Gotta go talk to you after practice!"

I laugh as he stumbles down the hall yelling for people to move before stumbling and tripping all over himself. Shaking my head I gather my stuff and head outside just as coach is yelling at Stiles for arriving late. Lydia and Allison saved me a seat as usual and I took my spot between them. Finstock is rallying up the boys on the field doing his annual lacrosse elimination speech before dismissing them onto the field.

A few players scatter for the ball, Stiles staying on outer lines but Scott somehow ends up in the middle of the field wit the ball in his lacrosse stick. He looks at it for a minute before going to move but Jackson only plows into him. I cringe watching my brother hit the earth anger and anxiety surging through me as I watch him spring back up.

They gather in the center again and I literally start biting my nails before Scott manages to get the ball weaving through the field and players unlike I've ever seen anyone move let alone Scott. My mouth drops open as everyone cheers when Scott weaves through a line of defense without even touching anyone before flipping over another group and the ball sails through the air into the net.

Every one screams and cheers around us but all I can do is stare. Shock pours from every pore in my body eyes I'm sure as wide as plates as my brother bounces up and down excitedly from something coach says. Stiles is standing from the bench now eyes wide before he looks up at me in shock. My eyes snap back to Scott watching as the other guys cheer and pat him on the back while he grins.

Scott look at me in the stands grinning like a fool and I try to return his enthusiasm but fail miserably. All I can think of is the way he just moved on the field, Scott the sixteen year old asthmatic, just moved with incredible agility and speed without breaking a sweat. What the hell was going on with my brother?

000

"Hey," Stiles greets as I walk into his room dumping my bag in his door way gwaking at the state of the normally clean room.

Books lay open across the floor, printed pages stacked on his desk and bedside table, and the smell of ink fills the small space. Stiles sits at his desk caramel orbs scanning the computer screen barely even glancing my way as I push aside books on the floor.

"Come 'ere I need to show you something I found." He says before pulling up the internet on his computer.

"You mean you actually found something in this mess?" I sigh frowning at the mess littering the floor before I see the Aderall bottle on its side next to his desk. Scowling shake my head asking, "Did you take more than you were suppose to again?"

Stiles sighs clicking his mouse and typing rapidly, "Maybe, doesn't matter-here look."

My brows furrow as I move to look over his shoulder and freeze at the word he's typing. "You can't be serious, Stiles I thought you were joking the other day!"

He sighs looking back at me but jumps seeing how close my face was to his own. I look at him meeting his caramel colored orbs before his cheeks flush and he turns around asking, " I was! Look just hear me out besides it's not like you have any other theories."

"Hear you out?" I snap whirling away from him. "Stiles you're telling me my brother is turning into a freakin' monster and I should hear you out."

He frowns, "I know okay but come on, all this strength and agility, being able to hear and smell things he shouldn't. The sleep walking, the agitation, enhanced vision." he lists off ticking his fingers,

I sigh pacing the room as everything scrambles around in my brain."I mean come on Lex, you saw him on that field, so you tell me if this is all normal or if maybe I'm right."

My mind races as I think back through everything that's happened, all the wired abilities Scott has, the super senses, reflexes, how he can suddenly move furniture on his own and not even need his inhaler? The anger, blackouts, enhanced healing, the bite from a wolf, all of it was from one certain thing but it wasn't possible. Werewolves weren't real, they couldn't be, this was beacon hills, not some super natural book or movie. Monsters didn't exist outside of legends and certainly don't inhabit my brother.

I groan sinking onto his bed with my face in my hands as those red eyes swirl in my brain. Pushing the image away I look down at the floor catching sight of red eyes staring back at me. Instinctively I flinch, expecting the thing to jump up but then realize it was only an illustration from a page on the floor. A strange numbing sensation runs through my body, the same sensation you get with the chills, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

My hands shakily reach for the book on the floor skimming over the drawing of red eyes before glancing at the sketch on the next page. The world seems to freeze around me as I look at the monster on the page, memories of that night burning my eyes. I blow out a shaky breath book dropping from my trembling fingers creating a loud bang.

The sound makes Stiles jump in his desk chair falling backwards onto the floor and scramble to his feet in surprise. His eyes find me and the book and quickly hurries over with worried eyes. "Lexi?"

My mouth moves, lips trying to form the words only to have a choked sound come out. He looks at the book quickly taking it off the floor and reading over the page I had before his eyes find the illustration. "That's what I saw in those woods that night Stiles. I swear that was exactly it."

"Are you sure?" he asks voice quaking with excitement he couldn't contain after taking the Aderall to stay awake all night. I nod vividly remembering the wolf's eyes flashing red over my brother before it bit him.

He looks back at the page for a long moment before we both jump at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Stiles scrambles to his feet opening the door to find my brother on the other side an amused expression on his face.

"Get in!" Stiles snaps slamming the door behind my brother. "Okay dude you got to see this."

Scott nods moving into the room and gives me a cheeky smile I try to return that only seems to make worry spark in his eyes. A strong sense of guilt hits me, thinking of how proud Scott was of himself and realizing that if this was true, it wasn't because of something he did, it was because he was turning into something that shouldn't even exist.

Stiles shoos Scott into the room heading straight for his desk snapping, "I've been reading websites books-"

"How much Aderall have you had today?" Scott laughs

"A lot." Stiles admits making my brother laugh. "Doesn't matter. Just listen alright."

"Is this about the body, they find out who did it?" Scott asks dumping his bag on the floor before sitting beside me on the bed.

"No they're still questioning people even Derek Hale."

"Oh the guy from the woods that we saw the other day."

Yeah yeah but that's not it!" Stiles explodes impatiently making my brother laugh shaking his head probably thinking Stiles as acting like this cause of the Aderall not because he's afraid his best friend is turning into a freakin were wolf.

"Look, you remember that joke the other day?" he asks as Scott shakes his head. "It's not so much a joke anymore."

Scott just stares at him sending me a curious glance but I only stare at the floor unable to meet his gaze as a sense of fear runs through me for my brother. Stiles sighs glancing at me when I look at him and I can already tell he's dreading even speaking the words. Hell I don't even want to tell Scott, I mean if I thought it was crazy Scott will have us committed.

"The wolf, the bite in the woods, look I've been doing all this reading-" Stiles snaps jumping from his seat throwing his papers frantically on the desk. "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Asks my brother as our best friend sighs agitatedly.

"It's a signal." I pipe in, Scott and Stiles both look at me in confusion. "To give their location to the rest of the pack."

"Exactly!" Stiles exclaims making Scott flinch fingers absently rubbing his ears. "If you two heard a wolf howling that night it meant it was signaling its location to the other wolf maybe even a whole pack of them!"

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asks eyes wide and I realize how bad things re already going. Stiles was already looking irate and deranged while Scott was so ignorantly confused.

"No, werewolves." Stiles states carefully.

Scott stares at him for a long dreading second before he scoffs, the same agitation spreading across his face I saw yesterday. He stands grabbing his bag while snapping, "Are you seriously wasting my time with this?"

"Alright look we both saw you on that field yesterday Scott, what you did wasn't just amazing okay it was impossible."

Scott's anger seems to strengthen as his face falls shoulders tensing, "Okay so I made a lucky shot."

"No!" Stiles yells slamming a hand on his chest before my brother can go around and reaching for Scott's bag and slamming it on the bed bedside me. "You made an incredible shot, I mean the way you moved-"

"Was incredible." I add in softly making both boys round on me. "Scotty come on, I mean the speed and reflexes, people don't just do it overnight."

"I've been working hard-"

"Yeah and the night before School started you could barely climb a hill. Now your running around like freakin' spider man, let's not mention how you haven't used your inhaler once sense we got it back."

"Well-"

"And the hearing, how you could read the bulletin board from the lockers-"

"_Okay_," my brother explodes making me clench my jaw in anger. "I can't deal with this right now, we'll talk about this when I get back home tonight,"

"What?!" Stiles yells lunging in front of him. "No tonight's a full moon don't you get it!"

Scott finally seeming to break explodes, "What are you trying to do! I just made first line, I have a date with a girl I don't believe wants to go out with me and everything in my life is somehow perfect why are you trying to ruin it!"

"We aren't trying to ruin anything jackass." I snap springing up from the bed. "God Scott open your eyes, we're trying to help!"

"Your cursed man." Stiles adds softly. "Besides it's not just the full moon that makes you physically change it's also when your blood lust will be at it's peak."

"Blood lust?" Scott snaps.

"Yeah your urge to kill." Stiles sighs.

Scott glares grabbing his bag while snapping, "I'm already feeling an urge to kill Stiles."

I sigh shaking my head as Stiles swivels in his chair grabbing a book reciting the words, " A change can be triggered by anger or anything that raises the pulse."

"So in other words anything that makes your heart race, your nerves all jumbled." I sigh crossing my arms and glaring at him. "And I don't think anything can make you like that more than Allison."

He looks at me with a frown then Stiles and shakes his head. "I can't believe this."

"Yeah well you know what believe it, and you need to call her right now and cancel this date." Stiles spring up from his chair grabbing Scott's bag.

I tense Scott looking at him snapping, "What are you doing?"

"Canceling the date."

Scott suddenly turns, a livid expression on his face as he springs forward shouting and grabs Stiles slamming him against the wall. My stomach plummets, mouth screaming as I launch forward slamming into my brother's back shaking him.

"Scott no! Let him go!"

He's raised a fist Stiles flinching with his eyes closed in anticipation but I only grab his arm prying it back.

"Scott get the hell off him!"

Scott doesn't budge though arm coiled and face murderous until I finally realice my hold and do something completely thought less. A fist slams into my brothers jaw, my fist throbbing with a dull ache as I retreat back hoping to have snapped him out of whatever the hell this was but he only rounds on me hand flashing out grabbing me and throwing me backwards.

A white hot pain shoots up my arm, my body hitting the floor with a thump as my head cracks against Stiles bedside table. Stiles yells something shoving against my brother who looks at me confused before a horrified expression crosses it. He steps away from our best friend who moves over to me, eyes worried while Scott just stares at me with glassy eyes.

"Lexi I-" he stops mouth moving but no words and I wince head pounding as Stiles curses. Scott just stares at us backing away slowly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Then he's gone before I can stop him and Stiles's hands are on my face. I look up wincing and feel a chill run over me from how close we are, the feeling is strange considering how I'm sure we've been closer before. Either way I feel heat rise in my cheeks as I slowly sit the heat from his fingers leaking through my shirt replacing the numb coldness from what just happened.

"You okay?"

I nod using my arms to prop myself up before yelling in pain something warm running down my right arm. "What's wrong is it your head?" Stiles panics gently tilting my head forward to get a look at what I'm sure is a nice knot but I barely feel his probing fingers when my eyes lock on my arm.

"Stiles." I mutter, voice no longer able to go any higher as a cold clenching feeling settles in my stomach. I raise my arm, Stiles asking what was wrong only to stop dead in his tracks as we both lock eyes on it. Four parallel scratches slant across my skin, blood oozing from the wound but that wasn't what bothered me, it was how closely they resembled to claw marks.

"Holy shit." I murmur as Stiles and I exchange a long look.

He shakes his head gently holding my arm in his larger hand while muttering, "And here I thought cats had the claws."

000

Later after cleaning my arm and patching it up Stiles offers to drive me home so I could get ready. After everything that happened we decided it would be best to go to the party tonight to keep an eye on Scott. I mean no matter how pissed I was at him for earlier another smaller part of myself knew that wasn't my brother and that our theory was even more correct. And if we were correct, which we were, then everyone at the party was in danger, including my brother because he would never forgive himself if he hurt someone.

So here I am heading up stairs to get ready for a party I didn't even wanna go to just to make sure my brother, who attacked me and his best friend earlier, doesn't maul half the student body. The things I do for that boy.

I head up the stairs hearing voices from inside Scott's room so I quietly move to the door just as I see my Mom smirk giving my brother a motherly look. "We don't have to have a talk do we?"

Scott's face drops a mortified expression crossing his face before he stutters out, "Mom I'm not having the safe sex talk with you!"

My eyes widen the same time our mother's does, her face dropping in shock before she explodes "Oh no I was talking about keeping the tank full give me those back!"

"Are you serious?" Scott complains.

"You bet your ass I'm serious. I'm not winding up on one of those reality tv shows with a pregnant Sixteen year old!"

My eyes widen form retreating from the door before hitting the coffee table and knocking the floor vase on the floor. They both look up in surprise before Mom sighs and smiles when she sees me.

"Hey baby." She grins putting an arm around me.

I smile the best I can, her lips brushing my fore head before she sees the bandage on my arm. Her gentle fingers that have patched up every scrape and bruise I've gotten since I could crawl inspect my arm. Brown eyes look at me expectantly, and for a moment I rack my brain for a liable excuse.

"Fell off my bike." I decide a quick blush rising over my cheeks from the lie, but hopefully mom will only think I'm embarrassed.

She smiles, and I know she bought it. "I keep telling you to be careful on that thing."

"Yeah I know. I'm fine though so don't worry, and uh I'm gonna go out tonight if that's okay."

Mom's brows raise to her hair line as a small smile spreads across her face, "Your going out tonight?"

"Yeah, Lydia invited me to the stupid party and I told her I'd come." I say cautiously before sending a pointed look to my brother who looks down angrily avoiding my gaze.

"Really." mom says with raised accusing eye brows.

"Yeah." I say defensively as she looks at me. "Stiles is actually coming to pick me up so-"

"Oh really?" she says in a tone of voice I don't understand until a knowing smile spreads across her face.

My cheeks redden eyes widening as my head shakes rapidly. "No, no don't even go there, he's just picking me up since Scott has his date with Allison."

She nods with a unconvinced, "Uh huh."

"I'm telling the truth."

"What ever you say sweetie."

"I am!"

"Okay but I don't need to have this talk with you too do I?"

My eyes widen, cheeks heating up even more as I gawk at her, "Oh my god mom! No, it's just Stiles!"

She laughs and I whirl around jogging for my room before anymore can be said and slam the door shut. I can still hear her giggles though and an agitated embarrassment stirs inside me. Sighing I pull out my favorite gray tank top, and leather jacket, before a pair of black flats and skinny jeans. Changing quickly and slapping on my make up, I quickly scrunch my dark curls before putting in my black bejeweled skull ear rings.

Once satisfied with my outfit, I grab my bag heading for the stairs only to pause when my brother steps out of his room closing his door. He pauses also eyes locking with mine and before he can speak a familiar jeep horn blares from outside. Avoiding his eyes I rush past him and down the stairs where mom has the door open and is waving at Stiles.

"Hi Stiles!" she grins waving and before she can say a word to embarrass me even further I rush to the jeep calling a quick _'bye love you!' _over my shoulder.

Closing the door to the jeep I catch sight of Stiles in the mirror and can't help but admire how handsome he looked tonight. He wore his jeans, light brown almost tan polo shirt ,and gray blazer. His honey colored orbs shimmer as he glances at me and grins. "Hey, you look nice."

"Thanks," I say tucking hair behind my ear. "Don't look so bad yourself Stillinski."

He smirks at this his manly ego swelling making me smile and roll my eyes before he asks, "You ready?"

And just like that my playful mood disappears while I nod my smile falling replaced by a chill running down my spine, "Let's get this over with."

Stiles snorts putting the car in gear and pulls out of the drive way in the direction of Lydia's place. "Don't sound so excited."

I sigh suddenly agitated, "You telling me you actually wanna go to this thing?"

"Well yeah I don't mind,"

"Why cause it's Lydia's party?" I snap bitterly a swell of something I don't like swimming inside me.

He frowns looking out the window with a expression I can't read making me sigh and shake my head.

"That's not it." he argues. "You know-"

"You know she'll just be all over Jackson at this stupid thing right." I snap bitterly cutting him off without thinking and cross my arms over my chest. An icy atmosphere surrounds us and as Stiles shifts beside me a guilty feeling immediately slaps me in the face.

Sighing I then realize how bitchy I just was to him for no reason at all. My eyes close a sigh escaping as I cast a timid look at Stiles. His face has dropped somewhat, hands tight on the steering wheel and another wave of guilt hits me like a bus.

"I'm sorry." I apologize. "I'm just worried, don't pay any attention to me being a bitch."

"You're not a bitch." Stiles sighs

"Yea I am." I mutter shaking my head as he shakes his own an annoyed sigh escaping.

"Look it's normal to be a little nervous." he sighs.

"I know. You don't think things are gonna go bad do you?" Stiles sighs staying quiet for a long time and I frown looking away. "I was afraid of that."

He frowns hand reaching over and giving mine a comforting squeeze. "Hey Scott'll be fine."

I nod, a flushed feeling traveling my arm from the contact while stiles frowns turning onto Lydia's street as I sigh. A slight heaviness fills the car before he pulls his hand away parking the jeep in the street and I meet Stiles comforting gaze. Music pulses from inside the house and the back yard as we climb out of the car toward the house. Here goes nothing.


	4. Chapter 4- My brother's a freakin' wolf!

Music pounds through the walls of Lydia's house, lights flash, the smell of sweating bodies and alcohol fill the atmosphere. Teen age cheers echo from the back yard where a beach ball smacks the patio doors from somewhere in the crowd. My eyes widen from the packed environment remembering just exactly why I hated these damned things before I find myself scanning the crowd for my brother. Stiles stays close at my side head bobbing to the music but caramel orbs scanning the crowd.

After a few minutes of searching I conclude my brother must not have arrived yet and that sends a wave of relief into me. We continue further into the house, moving past making out couples, and laughing friends. Multiple people shout their greeting as we pass especially Danny, one of our old friends since kinder garden that's on the lacrosse team.

I grin waving at him before eyeing the hunk who walks up to him grinning and hands him a red cup. Danny sends him a flirty smile before glancing at me and wiggling his eye brows following the cutie into the sea of people. With a snort I shake my head while grumbling about how all the hot ones are gay.

Stiles sends me a funny look I can't quiet read, an expression on his face I've never seen before but just as quickly as it came its gone. He scratches the back of his neck then eyes flicking about and we continue further in only to stop from a blockade of kids. Stiles grabs my arm pulling me with him through the crowd and we manage to reach the stairs before a group of idiots come running past yelling at the top of their lungs with some kid I didn't recognize in their grasp.

A hand grabs me pulling me out of the way just in time for me to not be trampled and I immediately bump into Stiles chest. Glancing up I meet his eyes and feel my cheeks instantly blush from our close proximity and after looking at me for a long moment Stiles lets go of my arm as if it burns him. Wired energy passes between us making us both avoid eye contact

"T-Thanks!" I say unevenly making him nod avoiding my eyes as a slight blush creeps up his neck either from the warmth of the air or maybe something else. Before I can think too much on it we continue further into the house.

Shaking my head I stay close to his side hand gripping his blazer sleeve while we passes tons of dancing people, while music pounds, voices yell, and the sound of kids cackling reach my ears.

More and more crazy incidents show up, like people tipping the pool chairs, throwing things, pushing, and all of it makes my heart pound like a drum inside my chest. This certainly was not the environment I was use to and I had a feeling Scott wouldn't last long in here especially with the jumbled mess he'd be around her.

Even at the thought my imagination runs wild, crazy images of Scott changing into this furry wolf like creature that looks like the lycans off underworld fill my mind making it so much worse. My hands instantly begin to shake at the thoughts my merciless mind was producing and dread builds in my chest. So as we walk I tuck my hands into my jacket pockets hoping no one would see their tremors.

Stiles seeing my anxiety sighs and puts an arm around my shoulder, lips brushing my ear as he tries to talk to me over the music. "Hey it's gonna be ok."

I nod eyes scanning the crowd before a very drunk and sweaty looking Stephanie comes bounding over to us. "Hey guys!"

I manage a smile despite myself as her arms go coiling around me with a sweaty embrace making me wince and shake my head. Her breath reeks of vodka and punch but I manage to contain a gag as her glazed over eyes meet mine. "I can't believe your here Lexi, you never come to these things!" she yells

"I know, figured I'd give it a try," I shrug

Suddenly the music changes and my eyes flicker from her grinning face to Stiles before she's grabbing my arm and tugging me away from him. "Oh I love this song! Come on let's dance!"

I groan trying to twist my arm from her iron grip snapping, "Steph come on you know I hate dancing!"

I can hear Stiles laughing behind us and Steph manages to get me through the back door with surprising strength for a drunk sixteen year old. The music is even louder outside a mass of swaying staggering teens in the middle of the yard and some even in the pool. Steph begins pulling me through the crowd dancing as I scowl twisting and pulling my arm but she either doesn't care or doesn't notice my protest.

She dances drunkenly in the space of dancing friends and dates while I suppress idiotic laughter, unwillingly letting out a few choked giggles. The girl was definitely drunker than any time I've ever seen her, our whole high school experience and Stephanie was definitely the partier. So as she sways and moves unrythmically to the beat I manage to make an excuse to get away from the swaying sea of bodies as some guy comes up dancing with Stephanie who more than willingly complies. Happy to have an out, I begin to maneuver my way through to the table of refreshments getting jostled here or there by some shambling jock.

Sighing I feel a thin coat a sweat already gleam on my skin and pray my make up doesn't smudge. Grabbing a coke from a cooler of ice I turn around only to have my eyes find my brother and Allison walking through the back door. A weight is lifted from my chest as I see them both there, in one piece and no injuries. The Argent girl grins looking around before holding out her hand to my brother. He smirks taking it and they disappear into the crowd as I spot a shape just outside Lydia's gate. Glancing over I catch a glimpse of black hair before a bad feeling settles into my stomach. Scanning the area I can't find any trace of anyone-

"Lexi!"

Spinning on the spot I meet the green eyes rimmed with smoky eye liner and smile despite the stress of the night. Lydia stands behind me beaming as she holds a red cup in her thin pale fingers and I grin at the Martin girl calling back, "Hey! Nice party."

"Thank you, I'm surprised you actually came!" she says over the music while embracing me in a hug. I smile giving a small shrugg while replying, "Yea welll there was nothing good on tv."

She rolls her green orbs smirking at me and before she can responde Jackass- I mean Jackson walks up a hazy smile on his face. His arms coil around his girl freind making me hold back a gag before calling, "See you later Lydia!"

Deciding to check in with Stiles, I begin my way through the swaying teens only to have my brother go stumbling past me. I call his name, trying to shove my way through the crowd but I was a small girl in contrasts to the thousands of much taller students around me proving my task to be rather difficult.

My brother tears through the crowd effortlessly however and I soon lose sight of him. Frustration roars as I finally manage to get through the crowded space only to find both the jeep and my family car gone. Growling in frustration I run a hand through my hair shaking my head as worry builds in my stomach. Fishing the phone from my back pocket I instantly hit Stiles number on sped dial.

_"Hello?"_

"Stiles what the hell's going on?" I demand plugging my finger into my ear to hear him over the music.

_"I don't know!" _he defends voice squeaking slightly in panic. _"He seemed fine, I saw them dancing and then all of a sudden he goes running out and drove off."_

"You let him drive off!" I bark back furiously.

_"What was I suppose to do!"_

"Oh I don't know stop him!"

_"I tried! Why do you think I followed him!"_

"You couldn't have wait for me!"

_"I didn't know where you were-shut he's going in the house I'll call you back."_

"Stiles don't you dare-" And suddenly the line goes dead.

Something wasn't right, I could feel it, and here I am stuck at this stupid party while my twin brother is going through god knows what. Tears burns against my eye lids and I run a shaky hand through my hair trying to steady myself before I hear my name.

"Lexi!" Allison yells from somewhere behind me and I manage to catch sight of her shoving her way through the students and jog out toward me. "Is Scott okay he just ditched me back there and-" she suddenly cuts off brown eyes scanning my face before frowning. "Are _you _okay?"

I nod, feeling the anger simmer inside me just under the brim ready to explode. The need to punch something pops into the back of my mind as I try to hold back the simmering rage. Allison frowns a weary expression on her face as she says, "Are you sure, you look like you're about to punch someone."

I sigh nodding coming up with the first excuse I could, "Yeah, I'm fine- I just-I'm worried about Scott he got sick."

"Oh no is he okay?" she asks in concern as I try to give a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I think Scott must have ate the bad left over in the fridge, he never checks them before he eats. And since Stiles went after him my ride is gone also."

She frowns a worried look in her eyes before she nods, "Oh I hope he's okay then, I thought maybe I'd done something-"

"No," I deny smiling the best I could at her. "He's crazy about you trust me."

She smiles her cheeks reddening before a masculine voice behind us calls out, "Alexis, Allison."

My entire body goes rigid, recognizing the voice all too well before I spin around coming face to face with Derek Hale. Something inside me screams, every instinct telling me to get the hell out of here but as he puts on a charming smile something also tells me I need to stay with Allison. Instinctively I slid closer to the argent girl not understanding why the hell Derek who was at least six years older would be here at some high schooler's party and why the hell was he talking to us?

He steps forward charming smile still on his rugged face but it doesn't quiet reach his green-yellow eyes. Something about he screams inside me, but I try to ignore the voice as he steps up saying, "I'm Scott's friend Derek, he asked if I could give you a ride home."

My instincts are screaming again, everything in my body telling me to grab Allison and bolt because we'd just met Derek Monday and he and Scott sure as hell weren't friends besides he was a suspect for a freakin' murder investigation! Before I can utter a word though Allison frowns and tells him thank you that'd we'd appreciate it before looking at me for confirmation.

I barely even register it though because of the internal conflict warring in my head and she must take my silence as a confirmation because she's grabbing my arm and pulling me along. Instantly I'm pulling my phone from my pocket texting Stiles we were riding with Derek hoping, that if something were to go bad, they would know where to start and that would be with the very mysterious and dangerous dude offering us a ride.

Allison and I stay side by side in the back seat of Derek's car as he drives, me tense and protective beside her while she stares at the window nervously playing with her hair. I watch the street signs while Allison talks telling him the roads to turn on as she nervously rings her hands.

A strange feeling stirs inside me something so distant I barely feel it but a feeling none the less. Something about all of this must trigger it because when I look back at Derek I could swear I see his yellow green eyes flash into a brilliant icy blue.

The breath in my throat catches body tensing and Derek must sense it because his eyes snap up fading back to normal so quickly I might have imagined it. I know that I saw it though and as he holds my gaze in the rear view mirror my mind flashes back to that night in the woods seeing the brilliant flash of blue in the trees. My heart skips fear pulsating through me as I coil like a spring, my hand finds the folding knife in my pocket, the cold metal comforting as I look away from him and out the window.

A beautiful Victorian style house pulls into view Allison telling him that was her's and as he pulls into the drive way cutting the engine to his black camero I feel anger surge in my chest. Allison quickly gathers her things, asking if I wanted to come hang out at her place for a bit and after nodding she smiles and climbs from the back seat.

"Hang on I'll be right there!" I call after her grabbing my bag before sliding past the front seat hurriedly only for an arm to snap out and grasp my own in an iron grip.

I hold back a wince and flinch of fear, turning to look at him with cold eyes as he glares up at me. A sudden boldness surge allowing me to give a sickly sweet smile growling through my teeth "Let me go."

"I just want to warn you, to make the point clear to your brother to stay away from Allison."

I jerk my arm, hidden from the argent girls view by the dash board saying, "You leave my brother the hell alone."

"And who are you to be giving me orders?"

My free hands draw the knife from my pocket pressing it against his abdomen as fast as I can even though I know it was futile. I mean who the hell was I kidding if he wanted to he could've probably broken my wrist like a twig before I even took the blade from my pocket. He doesn't though allowing me to press the cold metal to his abdomen while a slightly amused look crosses his face.

Fear surges, my hands shake slightly but I don't back down eyes narrowing as I snap, "His big sister, now leave my brother the hell alone because were wolf or not I'll find a way to hurt you."

His expression doesn't change but from the flicker in his eyes I know he wasn't quiet expecting me to say it out loud so freely. We glare at each other and for a moment I scream at myself for my protective stupidity because who was I kidding if Scott moved the way he did as a newly bitten were wolf god only knew what Derek could do. There was no way for me to hurt him and he knew it too.

He smirks dropping my wrist and I draw both arms back throwing open the car door. Before I can slam it shut however I hear him utter the words, "I'm not the one you need to be worrying about, and from the bandage on your arm you know more than any one he'll be the one to hurt someone else, not me."

And with that he pulls from the drive way and down the road. I stare after the car in irrational rage before Allison calling my name snaps me from my daze. Turning I fallow her up the steps offering a smile before she inserts a key into the lock and opens the door.

The house is just as big as it seems from outside, a large stairs case in front of a big entry way, chandelier hanging down while a coffee table and rug decorate the hall. To the left is what seems to be the living room, on the right a kitchen and dining room, and the far left room seems to be some sort of office with sliding doors. A few boxes line the halls here and there but otherwise the Argents large home has a nice homey feel to it.

"Mom, I'm back!" Allison calls into the large home while the shutting the door behind us.

A woman with a similar resemblance comes gliding from upstairs, short pixie cut black hair and same angular features as her daughter, smiles down at us.

"Hi sweetheart." She descends the stairs a warm look covering her pretty face while asking, "And who may we have here?"

"Mom this is Alexis the friend I was telling you about and Lexi this is my mom."

I smile as politely as possible still distracted from the encounter with Derek while saying, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Argent."

"You too dear, it's nice to meet a friend that Allison has told me so much about." she says giving my hand a firm shake.

"Where's dad?" Allison questions as Mrs. Argent frowns.

"Oh he had some work to do tonight so it's just us. Are you girls hungry I can make something to eat real quick."

"Oh no you don't have to do that." I say smiling but she waves me away.

"It's no problem, come on."

She then guides us to what I guessed was the dining room before retreating to the kitchen.

0000

I'm not sure how long exactly that I spend at Allison's but I do find myself becoming more fond of the girl the more time I spend with her and after a while of talking I begin to get worried for my brother. My hand absently clutches my phone as we sit up in her room talking and every few minutes I would glance down at it for some sort of text. After a while I begin to feel panicked and just when I'm about to break, a the door bell rings.

Allison and I both pause looking at the other confused before Mrs. Argents voice floats up the stairs calling Allison's name. Standing up we quickly move to the stairs to find Stiles standing in the door way honey colored orbs frantic before they lock on us. A look of relief flashes across his face as I come down the steps Allison close at my heels.

"Hey," I greet trying to stay as calm as possible. "Scott feeling better?"

He nods mouth not seeming to work before I cast both women behind me a smile. "I should probably head back and check on him, I'll see you school Monday right?"

Allison smile nodding, "Yea, tell him I hope he feels better."

"I will, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Argent."

"You too dear." she smile before I step out into the night air hearing the door click shut behind me.

The minute I'm off the porch Stiles suddenly wraps me up in a crushing embrace. I stagger surprised from the sudden attack and feel my cheeks burn from the warmth he gives off. My arms hesitantly wrap around him all the anxiety vanishing completely and after a while grunt out a, "Can't-Breathe."

"Oh! sorry." He lets me go eyes relieved and shake his head eyes still holding mine, " God you scared me."

"Why? You know what never mind I have something to tell you."

"Me too." he replies

"Derek's the wolf," we say in unison. Both our eyes open wide mouths popping open before we both say, "How do _you_ know that?" Blinking we both then say, "How _I_ know that, how do _you_ know that?"

Scowling I snap, "_Stop that_. How the hell'd you find out?"

"Scott figured it out and then when I told him he drove you and Allison home but you never came back, we thought-"

"Wait where's Scott now?"

The frown I get makes my stomach drop to the center of the earth as he replies, "Yeah that's the problem, I have no idea."

000

Stiles speeds down the back roads of town searching for any sign of my brother in or out of werewolfiness. I'm not sure what time it is we start driving around looking for Scott, but I do know that around six thirty on Saturday morning we still haven't found him. Stiles keeps assuring me that we'd find him, that he was here somewhere but the entire ride I feel like I'm about to break into a zillion pieces.

A stirring panic rises in me, hands clenching in tights fists as the world swims around me in blurs. All of this was different than before, it wasn't like worrying because he snuck out, or worrying about his asthma attacks, no this was ice cold fear gripping my lungs in a icy snare. It was pure ad utter terror that my brother was out there as some wolf man beast running around and could possibly hurt himself or others.

I mean my god Scott would never forgive himself for hurting someone, and it would destroy him. God why didn't we do something, stop, him chain him up even. _Oh my god_.

I can feel my breathing quicken, hands gripping my coat selves as I feel the panic attack start. Fear strikes me, vision blurring as everything seems to slow down but spins rapidly around me. My brother's face plays in my mind over and over again the anger in his face, the way he snapped so easily what if-

"Lexi?" Stiles voice questions. His voice chasing away some of the darkness before he reaches over grasping my hand in his. "Just calm down we're gonna find him."

I sniff looking frantically out the blurring windows and clutch onto him for dear life. My body trembles in confusion eyes following the trees before I shake my head trying to take deep breathes. The panic eases in my chest some allowing me to bring precious oxygen into my lungs before I sigh and shake my head.

"What if something's wrong Stiles?" I question after a moment.

"He's okay."

"But what if he's not? What if he hurts someone or himself I mean my god he's a furry half man, half wolf creature running around-"

"Hey." Stiles states cutting off my madness. "It's gonna be fine."

I nod taking another deep breath, Stiles was right, Scott was gonna be fine he had to be I'd know it if he was hurt just like when we were kids. But even as we drive through every back road we can even I began to worry whether our close sibling relationship was strong enough for me to feel if he was hurt. I grip onto Stiles tears filling my eyes before looking down shaking my head.

"Hey we're gonna find him."

I nod, his fingers squeezing my own comfortingly before he makes a sharp turn. Sniffling I gaze back out the windows scanning the scenery around us before I see it, a form walking in the distance. Hope flares as we draw closer able to see shaggy black hair and bare tan shoulders, but it might not be him, it might not be. But who else would be out here in the middle of the damn woods in only jeans?

No it had to be, it had to be, and in shaking jerky movements I drop my hold on Stiles's hand unbuckle my belt and fumble with the door.

"Lexi what the hell are you-"

I don't let him finish though because I jump out of the jeep before stiles can even fully stop it and take off walking toward the figure. Somehow I manage to yell his name even though I know he can hear me if I just whispered and the person turns confused. My eyes lock with my baby brothers dark brown ones, my own chocolaty orbs filling with tears because it's him, he's okay, he's safe.

Nothing else matters not the cold wind whipping against my cheeks, or my aching feet from those uncomfortable flats, all I see is my brother, _my brother _and I take off into a run. He looks at me in confusion as I get closer his mouth opening before I launch myself into his arms. Scott grunts in surprise staggering slightly and then after a second his arms wrap around me, hugging me back, as his face buries in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he mutters against my jacket. "I'm so sorry, you were right. I'm so sorry."

My eyes clench shut tears threatening to spill as I shake my head gently stroking his wild untamed black hair. The jeeps breaks squeak beside us, Stiles staring out the window before he scrambles inside the car. Scott sniffles against my shoulder, our positions reminding us to much of when Scott and I were really little and we would curl up together when our parents got in these really bad fights. Now though I was the one holding him up, and as I rock us back and forth he lets me for once.

"Shh it's alright." I mutter softly. "I know it's okay, your okay."

A door opens footsteps clacking the pavement as Stiles stumbles around the jeeps hood with worried eyes. He scans his best friend over before his eyes lock on me sadly, the emotions we both felt escaping his caramel orbs. Scott sniffs gripping my jacket in tight fists as I gently stroke his bare back trying to hold back tears of my own as he mumbles an apology again and again.

After a few moments I'm straining to keep his solid body from falling so I begin to manuver us toward the jeep.

"Come on let's get you in the car," I say softly coaxing him. "Come on Scotty."

Stiles seeming to finally understand my plan strips his gray blazer from his shoulders and drapes it across my brother's bare shoulders putting an arm around him to help me get him in the car. Scott stumbles exaughstedly legs caving a few times before we manage to get him inside. After buckling him up and putting Stiles jacket around him I climb into the back so we can begin heading home.

We all sit in silence, the jeeps engine an audible hum as we glides the road. After a while Scott seems well enough to speak as he sits up looking at both of us before the road.

"I changed," he admits. "I-I couldn't control it at the party just like you guys said."

Stiles frowns looking in the rear view mirror catching my eye as a childish part of me is reframed from screaming_ 'I told you so!' _at my already beaten brother. Instead I lean forward placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he stares out the window. He continues to tell his story, in as much detail as he could remember and my anger for the older were wolf that cornered Allison and I at the party grows. Scott also tells us about some humans known as hunters that shot him with a cross bow in the arm making him turn back human.

"You know what worries me the most?" Scott finally asks making Stiles scowl and shakes his head.

"If you say Allison I'm gonna punch you in the throat."

"She probably hates me now." Scott moans into his arm.

Stiles makes a noise of disgust as I sigh annoyed by the fact my brother, who just turned into a damn were wolf, was almost killed by hunters, and lured away by some creep in a leather jacket, was more worried about a girl than any of it. I mean what the hell yeah let's not worry about the fact I could kill my sister and best friend if I turned, or maul half the student body. No let's worry about some cute girl I just met and only went out on one date with that made me shift in the first place.

The jeep bumps over a pot hole making Scott snap his head against the window but he doesn't even seem to mind as he stares wistfully at his bare feet. I sigh rubbing my face with my hands as Stiles shakes his head saying, "Well I doubt that, but you may wanna come up with an excuse I mean unless you wanna tell her the truth and reveal in the awesomeness that you're a freakin' were wolf."

"Oh yeah," I laugh bitterly. "Hey Allison I'm sorry I ditched at the party but see when ever my heart beat gets faster or there's a full moon I'm gonna change into a strong furry creature that may or may not eat your face off. I'm sure that will go over real well."

Stiles glares at me in the rear view mirror as Scott groans again making both of us frown.

"Hey come one we'll get through this." Stiles sigh clapping my brother on the shoulder who just stares miserably out the window.

"Yeah I mean even if we have to chain you up in the basement during full moons and play fetch." I chime in making my brother rolls his eyes.

"Or feed you live mice." Stiles adds making both Scott and I look at him surprised. "What? I had a boa once I could do it."

Immediately the car fills with the three of us laughing before Scott shakes his head. I giggle putting my arms on the back of their seats and rest my chin on my brothers shoulder, praying that the three of us can actually do this.

_000_

_**Okay so sorry this took a little longer than I'd hoped but here it is. Reviews would be appreciated, so I know if there are some things I need to work on or if you guys are enjoying it. **_


	5. Chapter 5- Problems with first line

_Okay guys sorry this took a little longer to get out. I'm dealing with a move right now so posting has been put on hold a lot. I will try to get chapters out as soon as possible. And to answer the review left, yes Stiles and Alexis will be together but it's going to be a slow build relationship because they are both so ignorant about their own feelings plus a lot of character build needs to happen before then. Anyway enough babbling hope you enjoy and reviews would be appreciated as always!_

_**000**_

My feet slap linoleum, converse squeaking as I jog down the long hall way leading to the boys locker room. I huff breath coming out in short burst as I go as fast as I can through the sea of students. The blood rushes in my ears a cold sweat running down my neck as I charge through the halls from class. People curse and yell as I speed through and burst through the gym doors and into the boy's locker room.

Most of the guys are out already, but a few are just strapping on their lacrosse gear when I come barreling through. A few yells reach my ears, and even a few whistles which I respond to with my very elegant middle finger. It takes a moment but when I finally find him I immediately freeze from the despair on his face. He stands there shirtless leaning against his locker with his lacrosse pads setting on the floor at his feet, eyes wide and staring miserably at the wall.

I watch him anger slowly boiling before a familiar buzzed head pops up beside me. He pauses in his walk to the field, brows furrowed and sends me a concerned glance. After I give a quick shrug he looks back at my brother frowning.

"Did you talk to her?" he asks softly.

"Yeah." Scott says in a weak voice making me frown agitation building even more.

"Is she giving you a second chance?" I ask hesitantly, making Scott nod. Relief floods fallowed by confusion because if she was giving him a second chance why did he look like his life was over?

"Great!" Stiles cheers. "So problem solved!"

"No." Scott says weakly making Stiles and I both look at him confused.

"_No_?" He asks as Scott shakes his head. Stiles and I both exchange looks of confusion before looking back at my brother.

"Scott?" I ask. "What's going on?"

"You remember the hunters?"

Stiles nods automatically as I feel the anger boil at the mere mention of those people who shot him a few nights ago. It made me furious, insanely furious and as my brother mentions them now while talking about Allison, I feel dread ball up in my stomach.

"Her dad is one of them."

My face drops, Stiles drops his gym back to the floor, sport drinks and sneakers spilling out as we both stare at him. I just couldn't wrap my mind around what came from his mouth. Allison, the girl he seemed to oogle over since he saw her, the girl who didn't seem to be able to hurt a fly, who has become one of my closes friends in only a week, is the daughter of a man hunting my brother.

"Her _dad_?" Stiles asks.

"Shot me." Scott says nodding.

"_Her father_?" I ask still not processing this.

"With a cross bow." Scott mumbles eyes wide.

Stiles and I immediately look at each other wide eyed before asking simultaneously, "Allison's father-"

"_Yes her father_!" Scott yells making some of the people still in the locker room look at us. I give them a smile hoping it looked authentic before spinning around to see my brother begin freaking out.

"_Oh my god_, what am I gonna do?!"

"_Hey_!" I say softly stepping up and laying a hand against his bare shoulder. "It's okay Scotty just _calm_ down. I mean he didn't recognize you right?"

"No, I-I don't think so."

"Well does Allison know about them?" Stiles asks and Scott's eyes widen even more with fear. I spin glaring at him even though his question was a good point, it was so not the time to ask it.

"I-I don't know." Scott stammers. "W-what if she does? _Oh my god she's gonna kill me guys_!"

Suddenly gold colors tint my brother's eyes, his chest falling rapidly and that tightness returns to my stomach full force. Stiles moves shoving me behind him, seeing my brother on the verge of his break down and gently grabs his shoulders.

"Hey Scott listen to me. None of that matters okay, just uh... focus on lacrosse alright?" he says throwing my brother his gear. "Just focus on Lacrosse."

"Lacrosse." Scott mutters.

"Yeah alright?" Stiles grins. Gently shaking him. "There we go."

Scott nods pulling his gear on and moving sluggishly out the locker room door. Stiles watches him sending me a worried glance before we fallow him out. The wind blows bitingly against our skin as we walk and when we reach the field Finstock grabs them by the shoulders throwing them into the line of players.

I frown, Stiles sending me a reassuring nod as Jackson takes a long stick, playing on defense. The first kid runs and Jackson reflects his blow like a solid brick wall as the kid hits the earth. Coach blows his whistle the next guy more hesitant than the younger one before plowing forward getting the same results along with all the others. My muscles freeze body tensing and watch as he pummels all the other players who try to get past him.

I bite my nails, a nasty habit I should quit, while sitting on the freezing bleachers waiting for the dreaded minute it was Scott's turn and when it was I felt my nerves spike out of control. Finstock blows his whistle my brother moves forward and hits the ground painfully in less than a second. A sigh escapes head shaking as I watch Scott climb painfully to his feet only for coach to walk over saying something.

Scott bows his head, shoulders rising and falling rapidly and that same gut clenching feeling I got before when he got bit and in the car with Derek. I rise to my feet then, my brother moving back to the front of the line, and charges forward slamming into the Jackson so hard I even heard the crack.

Jackson hits the ground and Scott stumbles away hitting his knees. I'm moving, feet carrying me down the bleachers on auto pilot as I zone in on my brother. The guys on the team all rush over to Jackson as coach shoos them all away and I catch Stiles as he moves over to Scott. I reach them in seconds Stiles bent over my brother as they murmured to each other and can visibly see his body tremble.

"Scott?" I ask softly making Stiles turn looking at me with wide eyes.

"_No _Lex stay there." he snaps before he helps my brother stand and ushers him to the school.

I watch them go in slight shock before sprinting after them cursing myself for being so damn short and will my legs to move faster. I make it into the school and down the hall seeing Stiles and Scott disappear behind the locker room door as I chase after them. The door burst open and I charge in seeing them crouched on the floor, my brother on his knees hands clutching his head as Stiles stands over him.

"Scott?"

"No what the hell Lexi, I said stay back there!" Stiles barks moving toward me his hands in the air. Scott says something his head shaking and as Stiles tries to keep me away I shove him ducking under his arms.

"Lexi!" Stiles yells grabbing me but I only rip my arm from his hold moving closer hand reaching out and touching my brother's shoulder.

"Scotty?" I ask softly only to be met with my brothers suddenly gold eyes. They widen when he sees me his teeth sharpening into fangs and my brother looks at Stiles and screams, _"Get her away from me!"_

Before Stiles can even move though tuffs of hair sprout on the side of Scott's face, his nose scrunching and both sets of canine teeth sharpening into deadly fang like points. My eyes widen fear freezing me to the spot and I can't help the words spilling from my mouth, "Holy shi-"

Suddenly my brother launches at me cutting my words off as I yelp stumbling backward only for Stiles to pounce knocking me to the ground. We hit the floor sliding into the lockers before he's up grabbing me and pushing us toward the door.

Scott jumps over the lockers though blocking our path and I turn pushing Stiles instead. He stumbles back us both rushing for the other door but Scott easily pounces across the pipe on the ceiling landing on a bench growling furiously. I gasp Scott launching at me and my back hits the ground. A yell escapes my lips hands trying to push him off but it's no use.

"Scott stop!" I plead thrashing as he snarls fangs so close to me I want to scream even though his helmet was guarding my face from harm. A unwelcomed whimper escapes as his hands pin my wrists with bruising force making me thrash even more.

"Scott snap out of it!" I plead. "It's me Lexi! Scott _please_!"

He roars and suddenly a cold white mist sprays, Scott jumps back surprised and an arm wraps around me hauling me up while the mist still sprays. The locker room door closes behind us my back hitting a wall and when I look up Stiles is crouched in front of me fire extinguisher raised as if he were gonna smack my brother with it.

He looks over at me after a second honey colored orbs meeting mine as he asks, "You hurt?"

I shake my head body quivering despite myself and Stiles scans me over before meeting my eyes. He seems to find no injuries and I squeeze his shoulder reassuringly whether for his benefit or my own. His shaking lacrosse covered hand comes up resting on top of mine calming some of the nerves inside me going haywire.

"Stiles?" A weak voice rings out making us both look at each other before stumbling to our feet. Stiles looks inside and relaxes pulling me into the locker room with him. We walk in and Scott immediately looks over, sweat sliding down his face and breathing heavy.

"What happened?" he asks making me sigh and shake my head as Stiles throws his lacrosse gloves angrily to the ground.

"You tried to kill me, oh not to mention your sister _again_." he snaps bitterly

"What?" Scott says breathlessly, puppy dog brown eyes snapping to me horrofied as I frown shaking my head.

"It's okay-"

"No it isn't." Stiles argues. "You could've killed her Scott!"

"Stiles!" I bark making said boy glance at me as I glare. "I'm fine. _Lay off_."

"No you're not, he has to get it!" he snaps turning to look back at him. "I _told_ you, it's the anger. Anything that makes your pulse rise, it's a trigger."

"But that's_ lacrosse_." Scott sighs. "It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed. Besides everyone gets angry how am I'm suppose to avoid that!"

"Yeah well it'll be even more violent if you maul someone on the field. Oh lets not forget what might happen if you manage to actually hurt one of us." Stiles snaps back. "You've attacked us _twice_ Scott, what happens when nothings there to stop you."

Scott looks down hands running down his face. "I didn't mean too."

Frowning I move forward wrapping my arms around his shoulder and kiss his sweaty hair. "We know Scotty, but we have to figure something out and until then you can't play."

"But I'm first line." he whimpers.

"Not anymore."

He sighs nodding and Stiles frowns sitting beside him on the bench clapping a hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure it out man. We always have a plan b right?"

My brother gives a weak smirk but lets it fall staring at the ground. And as I stand behind him a ball of dread builds like cement inside me. What the hell we're we gonna do?

_**000**_

Later on as we get back to the house Scott sulks as if the world was ending. I had tried talking to him the entire way home only to get silence. So as he heads up the steps with sagging shoulders I fallow quickly behind. He immediately throws open his door not even bothering with the light as he collapses face first on the mattress with a dramatized groan.

"Muah ife dis stover." he murmurs in the mattress.

"What?" I laugh flipping on the light making him lift his head with a sullen face.

"I said my life is over." he says dramatically before burying his face back in his comforter.

I snort rolling my eyes and drop my bag on his floor with a thump. Then with a grin I leap up on his bed and landing on his back. He grunts the mattress dipping from our combined weight sending us both to the floor in a heap. This at least has both our combined laughter flowing through the room and when a soft knock comes from his bed room door we both giggle glancing over to find mom in the door way.

She smiles at us arms crossed over her chest and dressed in her scrubs. Giggling herself she steps into the room saying, "Hey."

I giggle disentangling my brothers limbs from my own and sit up to meet her in a hug. She kisses my head a smile spreading and as I look her over I frown asking "Late night again?"

A frown stretches as she sighs nodding, "Yep sorry kiddos, but I am taking the night off for your first game Scott."

"Mom you can't." My brother says sitting up.

"Oh come on one shift won't break us," she laughs then adds as an afterthought, "Completely."

Scott frowns and I can tell he doesn't have the heart to tell her he may not play. Hell I don't even wanna tell her, I mean I haven't seen mom look this proud of Scott in a while and I haven't seen Scott look that proud of something as he did the night he told her he made first line. So right then as I watch the pride in my mother's eyes and the misery in my little brothers, I realize that we had to find another way because I couldn't take that away from either of them.

Mom frowns though reaching forward and brushing some of my brother's dark hair from his face asking, "hey what's wrong with your eyes?"

My head immediately snaps toward him eyes wide but see that there is no gold coloring, no strangeness to them at all, they're completely normal. Scott looks terrified though and as he looks at me I shake my head rapidly as mom continues to scan over him.

"What do you mean?" he asks making her frowns as she gently tilts his chin.

"You got bags under them." she muses softly. "It looks like you haven't been sleeping."

"He's just stressed." I say calmly my elbow resting on his shoulder as mom seems to get that concerned look in her eye that tells us she bought it. Scott immediately relaxes the same time I do and our victory is short lived because she seems to take this as we were hiding something. Which I guess we were but I doubt she thought it was that he was a freakin werewolf who slept walked in to the woods at night.

"_Stress_? Are you sure that's it? I mean it's not like you're on drugs or something right?" she says eyes snapping between us.

We both blink glancing at the other then back at her and a part of me is suddenly relieved. _Drugs_, that was the first thing she went to, no Scott and I never did any of that aside from the pot stiles wanted to try last year but at least she didn't suspect her son was turning into the wolfman.

"Guys?" she says her face turning into stern mama mode.

" You mean like _right now_?" Scott says innocently and I automatically want to slap him.

"_Right now_?!" Mom snaps in disbelief eyes going wide and I send my brother a furious gaze. "Have you_ ever _done drugs?"

"Have_ you_?" I ask hoping to throw her off, and when her face drops I know it worked. She shakes her head in exasperation standing before walking for the door.

"Just get some sleep you guys."

I watch her go gathering her stuff and hollering a quick 'love you' over her shoulder before the front door closes. Immediately I turn to my brother who sighs, "I think she bought it."

A laugh escapes my head falling onto his shoulder before I shake my head and climb to my feet. "Yeah but next time let _me_ come up with an explanation alright?"

He frowns rolling his mocha orbs before nodding and I take that as my leave heading for my room to get ready for some sort of sleep.

000

After a little while of peace I manage to have gotten my clothes out and finished the last bit of homework I hadn't done at lunch before my phone rang. I immediately spin in my desk chair grabbing the blue cased device off my night stand to see a picture of a grinning Stiles lighting up the screen. A sigh escapes and I press the talk button a waiting the bad news.

"Hey." I say softly. "What'd you find out about Jackson?"

_"Lexi!"_ Stiles says panicked.

"What's wrong?" I immediately ask shooting up from my desk chair the minute a loud thud comes from Scott's room. "Stiles hang on."

_"No Lexi wait!"_ I hear him yell as I place the phone on the table.

And that's all I hear before voices yelling floats down the hall from my open door. I instantly spin moving for Scott's room down the hall and feel my heart pound against my ribs. His door is shut and I nearly ram into it before managing to throw it open. The heavy wood fly's open to reveal Scott and Derek Hale standing there making me freeze on the spot a heavy sense of fear noting in my stomach.

"If they find out what you are they find out about _me_! _About all of us! _it's not just the hunters you have to worry about its _every one_!"

"They didn't s-see anything! I-I swear!" Scott stammers and Derek slams him into the wall hard.

"Yeah and they won't you know why because if you even try to play on Saturday I'll kill you myself!"

His threat suddenly ignites a very bad feeling in my chest and when I take in the man's fists in my brother's shirt and the fear in Scott's eyes I lose it.

"Hey!" I yell both wolves turning to look at me as if noticing my presence for the first time. "Get the hell off my brother before I call the police on your were wolf ass."

The older wolf turns, eyes menacing but despite the fear quivering inside me I straighten my shoulders glaring.

"The cops, that's your threat?" he scoffs.

"Yeah, _Fido_ that is my threat, our best friend's dad is the sheriff and it'll only take two seconds for him to get here and arrest your furry ass. So you have _three_ seconds to let him go before I press speed dial."

Derek's eyes harden and flash blue for just a moment before he turns leaping toward the window and easily swinging himself out. I immediately rush over slamming the window shut and swiftly sliding the lock for good measure even though I'm pretty sure he could bust through the wall if he wanted. So I turn away trying not to panic and see my brother slide down the wall through the corner of my eye.

I immediately rush over inspecting him for any injuries before sighing and shaking my head. He's shaking, whether from fear or anger I'll never know and as we sit there until he's calm enough I can't help but want to put a stop to the were wolf who just keeps on ruining my brother's life.

_**000**_

That night I had to explain my lovely encounter to Stiles who had frantically called his father. Papa Stilinski had immediately called asking if we were okay and I had to quickly make up some lame excuse about us mistaking the raccoons for a burglar. Of course the sheriff insisted that he come check things out but after a few reassuring promises to call him if anything else happens he drops the subject.

Scott of course is a mess most of the night, neither of us getting much sleep at all, so by time school comes around I feel like punching a wall. So when my brother finds me just before our Physical Science class telling me Finstock will take him off first line if he didn't play the game, I almost scream.

"What?" I seethe as we stand there students bumping past us and want to literally rip their arms off.

"I know." he groans hitting his head on the lockers. "And Allison invited us to go out with her Lydia and Jackson after the game, Plus she's coming to see me play what am I gonna do?"

My head throbs, fingers pinching the bridge of my nose as I sigh and slam the door of my locker shut. Some other students turn surprised and I irritated send off a venomous, "What?"

The heads turn back and Scott gives me a timid once over. "You okay?"

" I'm exaughsted a freaking homicidal werewolf broke into our house and now your dumbass coach is threatening to take you off first line if you can't play. So no Scott I'm not."

My brother's eyes widen, his feet carrying him a step back before he looks away from me pursing his lips. I sigh realizing how bitchy that whole sentence was and wince shaking my head. "I'm sorry, look we'll figure something out okay?"

He nods and grabs my bag from the floor carrying it to Physical Science. Once inside the class room Mr. Danvers calls students up for problems and the rest immediately have to right down notes. I spend the whole class willing myself to stay awake and when Lydia returns from doing a problem on the board she spins in her seat in front of me.

"Why did your brother just tell me sort of isn't playing tomorrow?"

My hands pause on the notes I'm scribbling and look at her through narrowed eyes. Her strawberry blonde eye brows arch expecting an answer, green eyes accusing and that's all it takes for me to snap. Jaw clenched I look at her bitterly and furrow my own brow.

"Why is it your business whether he's playing or not?"

"Oh he made it my business after he brutally injured my boyfriend who could have easily played tomorrow but now can't. So he doesn't have a choice." she snaps as I laugh bitterly, pencil on my desk and narrow my brown eyes on her green.

"Look, I was kept up all night last night, had some stupid mutt try to break into my house and I am in no mood for this." I sneer making her emerald eyes widen. "So Lydia I suggest you take you queen bee attitude and leave me alone before we get into an argument you won't win."

She gawks at me, red lip stick covered lips forming the shape of an 'O' and before she has time to even think of a response the bell ring dismissing us from class. I stand collecting my things and briskly walk out of the class not even bothering when she calls out my name. Scott walks with me down the hall, sending me a glance every once in a while and I know he heard my conversation with Lydia.

"You okay?" he asks as we walk making me sigh readjusting the strap of my bag.

"Don't worry about me little brother." I sigh rubbing my face tiredly. "I'm a big girl."

He frowns at me, giving me a face at the 'little brother' comment and shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"It just seems like everything is falling apart because of me-"

"Scott." I scold shaking my head. "Don't even go there."

He goes to argue further but hands suddenly latch onto our shoulders jerking us over. I sigh seeing Stiles behind us and Scott instantly groans, "What?"

"What're they saying?" Stiles questions pointing down the hall and as a few students move out of the way I see Stiles dad in the hall. Scott frowns focusing in on them and as he stands there Stiles grows impatient.

"Can you hear 'em-"

"Shh!" Scott hisses back and after listening in for a moment frowns. "A curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable!" Stiles complains. "My dad's looking for some rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing whatever he wants."

"Well we can't exactly tell your dad the truth!" Scott snaps and suddenly I have an idea.

"Maybe we don't have to." I announce making both boys look at me confused. "I have an idea."


	6. Chapter 6- What the holly hell is that

_Hello readers, so another reader pointed out in a review before that I had typed Lexi and Scott were six MONTHS apart which was a serious typo because they're fraternal twins which makes them six MINUTES apart. Just wanted to put that out there so there is no confusion. So anyway the next chapter will be up soon, like I said I'm dealing with a move and it sucks, anyway enough rambling reviews would be appreciated as always._

_000_

Stiles tires screech as we pull into the drive way, and he's barely even stopped the car before ripping the keys from the ignition ad flying up my side walk. I groan striding after him cursing him for his long legs. The front door fly open Stiles not even bothering to close it back, and I dart inside closing it with my foot and clicking the lock shut.

"Stiles wait up!" I snap dumping my bag on the floor and taking the stairs two at a time.

Up in hall outside my brother's room Stiles fumbles with the door knob the Aderall in his system making him extremely jumpy but once he throws it open I swiftly fallow him inside.

"_What did you find? How did you find it?_" Stiles exclaims before adding on just as quickly, "_Where did you find it!_"

Scott smirks arching an eye brow as I shake my head, "He's had a lot of Aderall today."

My brother nods eyeing Stiles and sighs, "I found something over at Derek's."

"So I was right?" I ask in excitement as Scott nods. "So what was it the body?"

"I don't know, but something is definitely buried there, I could smell blood."

"That's _awesome_!" Stiles exclaims before I smack his shoulder. "_Ow_-I mean that's _terrible_, whose blood?"

"I don't know, but you guys are gonna help me nail the murder on Derek and then help me figure out how to not change during the game because there is no way I'm not playing that game."

Stiles grin holding his hand up for a high five as I roll my eyes. Scott grins at me one I can't help but return and he tosses the lacrosse stick onto the bed with a strained, "So, any ideas on how to do that?"

I snort, Stiles excited look immediately dropping as they both exchange a look before their eyes flick to me. My eyes roll, head shakes, and arms cross over my as chest while snapping, "Do I have to do everything?"

000

"So you really think you can tell if it's the same scent?" Stiles asks for the fifth time as we park in the parking lot of the hospital.

Scott nods glancing around as we all three climb out of the jeep and into the chilly night air. I shiver, my brother frowning before shrugging his jacket off and draping it on my much smaller frame. Giving him a grateful look I fallow him up the side walk to the front sliding doors where the sterile smell of a hospital hits. A frown stretches nose scrunching as we walk inside to be met with a busy waiting area, and line to the admissions in desk.

My eyes find the signs leading to the lab, and admissions area, only to find the door to the morgue right behind us. I grab my brother's arm, nodding to the sign as he sighs nodding.

"Good luck, I guess." Stiles calls after him as Scott disappears behind the door letting us walk into the admissions area.

"I hope this works." I admit softly as we stand against the wall. Stiles doesn't respond just stares at something over my head making me scowl and snap my fingers in front of his face. "Stiles?"

He blinks looking at me making me roll my eyes and turn to look over my shoulder to find Lydia Martin behind us. I sigh shaking my head and turn a glare up at him he doesn't seem to notice. Moving aside I watch him stumble over to her, making sure to straighten himself up as he stands in front of her.

"Hey Lydia," He starts nervously as she turns to look at him with a raised eye brow. "I don't know if you remember me, but I sit behind you in biology,"

Lydia cocks her head to the side looking up at the ceiling and twirls a strawberry blonde curl in her finger. "Uh anyway, I've always felt like we had this-connection, you know unspoken of course, maybe it'd be kinda cool to- get to know each other a little-"

"Hold on a second." Lydia states before pulling a red shimmering blue tooth out of her ear. "Yay, I didn't get any of what you just said is it worth repeating?"

My eyes closed before slipping over to Stiles disappointed face who sputters waving a hand dismissively, "Uh no."

Jackson decides to come over at this particular moment allowing Lydia to stand up sliding her purse over her shoulder with a quick, "You good?"

He scowls rubbing his injured arm snapping, "They said not to make a habit of it but one cortisone shot's good."

"You should get one before the game too." she states making me clench my jaw so hard I taste the sharp taste of blood.

Jackson glares at her in disbelief and she rolls her eyes, "pro does it all the time, now do you wanna be a high school amateur or..."

I sigh turning my attention from the nauseating couple to Stiles watching him stumble backing away as the two continue to act as if he doesn't exist and for a moment a surge of resentment surges through me toward one of my closest friends beside Stiles. He backs away smile dropped from his face as I sigh moving to his side and dropping into the chair beside him.

"She's an idiot." I say softly making him glance at me with those bright amber colored eyes of his.

"No she isn't, her grade point average is-"

"I don't mean her intellectual intelligence Stiles." I laugh making him sigh and shake his head.

"Please, what would a girl like her want with a guy like me anyway? I'm such an idiot."

She and Jackson leave hand in hand making me send a look to Stiles who looks like a deflated party balloon. Elbowing him he looks at me and I frown shaking my head. "If she can't see someone who has been fawning over her since the third grade, and could treat her like a queen, then _she_ is the idiot here."

He sighs and shrugs making me roll my eyes, "One of these days Stilinski you'll start giving your attention to a girl you _deserve_."

"So I don't deserve Lydia?" he asks defensively making me sigh in annoyance.

"No you_ idiot_," I snap exasperatedly. "_She_ doesn't deserve _you_. Now stop pouting because if this scent is the same that means we can bust mister _sour wolf _and hopefully get him off the streets before he starts randomly biting other awkward teenagers."

Stiles nods looking over his shoulder when hands grab my shoulder and his. I let out a small squeak of surprise, coming face to face with my brother as Stiles spins with a, "Holy God-!"

"Jeez Scott!" I scold trying to ease my thumping heart. "Damn it are we gonna have to get you one of those cat bells so we know where your gonna pop up?!"

"You're hilarious." Scott says dryly eyes rolling. "Anyway listen the scent was the same."

"Really?" I ask standing up making him nod.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."

Scott nods again and Stiles and I exchange looks before he snaps, "So are you goona help me stop him or what?"

"Let me ask you a question first is it because you wanna stop Derek, or because you wanna play tomorrow and he said you couldn't."

"Or you wanna impress Allison." I add crossing my arms.

"There are bite marks on the legs guys," he adds softly. "Bite marks."

A new sense of fear trembles inside me, blood rushing in my ears as I snap, "He ripped her apart?"

"Okay." Stiles states after a nod from my brother. "Then we're gonna need a shovel."

"Wait what?" I snap fallowing after them. "Stiles why the hell do we need a shovel!"

He doesn't answer only grabs my wrist pulling me after him and Scott toward the front doors where they slide open blowing in a cool breeze. I stare at him, eyes wide wondering what we could possibly need with a shovel. It wasn't like we were gonna- oh no.

"Stiles!"

"What do you think we need it for?" he snaps as we near the jeep. "We're gonna dig up the body."

"We're gonna _what _now?!"

"Yea come on-"

"No. _No way_." I snap backing away as he opens the door of the jeep for me. "There is no way in _hell _I'm going anywhere_ near _that body again much less _dig it up_."

"Oh come on don't be such a baby."

"_Baby_?" I repeat as Scott hangs his head. "_You_ didn't see her! I did and there's no way in hell I'm going back there looking for the poor girl again!"

_000_

"I can't believe your making me go find her again." I grumble sullenly in the back seat. Stiles rolls his eyes turning up the dirt road leading to the Hale house as I sigh shaking my head.

We immediately park in the tree line, watching as the wolf walks from his burnt house to the black camaero with the white strip parked in the front lawn. A groan escapes as he starts the car and I shake my head.

"Aw why does the homicidal wolf man have to have a freakin' sexy ass car."

Scott and Stiles both look at me, each stare different than the other but both holding a degree of annoyance and confusion. I immediately feel myself flush eyes turning from there's as I snap, "What? Women love the Cameros okay?"

Scott shakes his head face disturbed while Stiles scowls with a bitter look crossing his face. Before I can question it though Sour wolf drives away making Scott and Stiles both jump from the car. I groan climbing out and pulling my brother's jacket tighter around myself as I fallow them around Derek's yard. Once we find the fresh mound of dirt in the back yard it's not hard to guess what's buried there so the boys immediately start digging.

"Wait something different." Scott states midway through shoveling.

"Different how?" Stiles questions

"I don't know."

"I do, it's because of the bad luck involving this body! Did either of you think about what happened last time we searched for this?" I ask as they both sigh.

"No." Stiles admits. " But I don't think Scott can be bitten again so we have nothing to worry about."

"And if Sour wolf comes back?"

"Then we get the hell outta here."

I scoff crossing my arms snapping, "Oh yay and if he catches us? What then wise guy?"

"I have a plan for that." Stiles states dumping the shovel by my feet. "We all run in different directions and whoever he catches first too bad."

"Says the one who is taller than me, and Scott has freakin wolf speed. I've got the short end here!"

"Okay fine." Stiles huffs shoveling another scoop. "Scott goes left and we go right."

"How does that help?" I snap

"Uh like I'd let anything happen to you." he states sharply.

"Oh yay what about that time you said you would help me down from the tree in your back yard and I slipped breaking my arm because you wanted to get an ice cream cone."

"We were nine!" he complains sticking the shovel in the dirt as he glares at me.

"So!" I argue. "What does age have to do with it?"

"Okay fine do you see an ice cream truck anywhere around?"

"No."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

I huff looking away from him as Scott rolls his eyes shaking his head snapping, "Guys, _shut up_."

Before anyone can say another word a sickening crack echoes fallowed by Stiles telling Scott to stop. Both boys toss their dirt covered shovels onto the ground by my feet as I shine the flash light down into the dark hole. They both smooth dirt away from a thick wool gray blanket covered in a series of knotted twine and begin untying it.

Unease builds in my stomach, the same feeling I got every time a were wolf pops up and I inch closer to the boys snapping, "Guys, hurry the hell up."

"We're trying!" Stiles barks. "God did the guy have to tie the thing in ten thousand knots!"

"Oh for the love of god." I snap fishing my knife from my pocket and flickening the blade open. The latch clicks and I hand it down to Stiles snapping, "Just cut it!"

The twine snaps as the knife cuts it in two and both boys begin unraveling the blanket. I steel myself, bile raising in my throat as the woman's terrified eyes flash in my mind, only to have the blanket fall away and scream for a whole new reason. Both boys shriek and I reach forward pulling them backwards out of the hole as I end up falling on my ass again eyes wide.

A large black furred wolf lays where the girls upper body should be, it cloudy dead eyes holding the same terror as the girl staring up at the sky.

"Oh my god what the holly hell is that?!" Stiles exclaims as I grip onto his shirt for dear life.

"It's a wolf." I state numbly still eyeing the wolf as if it might jump alive and start trying to comp on us. "Damn it Scott I thought you said you smelled human blood!"

"I said something was different!" he defends and I shudder looking away from the poor creature.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles snaps.

"Why would he bury a wolf head in a blanket, in his back yard? It's not like hunting is illegal." I snap fists clenching the soft flannel fabric of Stiles's shirt.

"We need to get out of here." Scott gasps still sounding panicked.

"Yeah." Stiles says nodding but when I look up a small violet flower shimmers in the flash lights beam caching my attention. "Help me cover this up."

Him and my brother start rummaging with the shovels but I simply shake the hand gripping his shirt. He sends me a soft look over his shoulder eyes concerned as he says

"Lexi it's okay, please let go I need to cover this up."

I blink looking at him with a glare, did he really think I was staring at the ground afraid? Really did he think so little of me? Annoyance bubbling I snap without realizing, "What? No dumbass look!"

Stiles fallows where my finger points and his face goes slack. I know then my initial guess was right and crawl towards the flower as Scott snaps, "What, what's wrong?"

"You see that flower." Stiles points to it and Scott shrugs confused. "I think it's wolfs bane."

"Wolfs bane?" Scott says confused.

"Yeah its- Wait have you not seen the wolf man?"

Scott looks at him ignorantly and Stiles gawks at him, naming off names from the original werewolf movie ever made that had to be one of my all time favorite old films. Scott still looks at him dumbly as Stiles snaps, "You haven't seen the original freakin werewolf movie?"

"No." I chime in using my flash light to inspect the small flower. "Werewolves always freaked him out."

Stiles snorts muttering something about irony making Scott glare and he holds his hands up getting serious again, "You were so unprepared for this, here look."

He moves to my side and uses my knife to pry the dirt from the plant as I gently lift it up only to find it attacked to the same twine the wolf was wrapped in. My face drops brows furrowed in confusion as we continue to lift the floor uncovering more twine, with small purple flowers tied into it. The twine goes forever but as we start covering more and more I realize the trail from the twine being unearthed leaves a large spiral.

"What the hell?" Stiles mutters and as we step back to look it over Scott suddenly tenses up as the gut dropping feeling hits again.

"Guys." he states breathlessly and we immediately move over to him looking down where the wolf head should be only for Stiles to jump.

"Whao." he snaps arm moving in front of me pushing me back away from the whole where the girl lays. A scream builds in my throat. Knees trembling as adrenaline surges through my system from the realization that this poor girl, was a were wolf.

"Oh my god."

_000_

The next morning after going home late that night and changing out of our dirt covered clothes and throwing them in the wash, Scott and I stand against the hood of the jeep, freshly changed, as my hair blows in its high pony tail against the chilly wind, and Stiles's beacon hills hoodie envelopes me in warmth. Papa Stillinski comes out of the hall house, some deputies behind him, escorting hand cuffed and seriously pissed Derek hale. His yellow-green eyes glance our way, narrowing into thin slits as he glares at us.

Scott looks away but I only narrow my eyes right back as they push him into the police cruiser. They move away from him and back inside as the forensic team begins digging through the grave at the werewolf girls body. Terrifyingly though as no one stands guard at the cop car Stiles goes striding toward it. He catches my eye as I feverishly shake my head before he slides into the car.

Hoping to drag him away I lunge forward before Scott can stop me and sprint for the car. I slide into the driver side just as Stiles snaps, "Just so you know I'm not afraid of you."

"Stiles!" I hiss making said boy jump looking at me wide eyed. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Lexi go away your gonna get in trouble!"

"Me!" I snap in a furious whisper as Derek snorts in the car making me realize I had completely forgotten about him. My eyes scan him over, from the death glare to the annoyed posture he defiantly wasn't happy but with so much police around he definitely wouldn't try anything.

"Let me ask you something." I snap before I lose the nerve. "Why'd you kill her?"

Derek's eyes darken, mood obviously lowering even more and it seemed the girl was a very touchy subject to him. Stiles leans forward fingers hooking into the metal caging separating us from the wolf man in the backseat.

"Was it because she could turn into a actual wolf?" Stiles questions. "Because I know Scott can't do that, so she must've been powerful, is that why you killed her?"

"Why are the two of you so worried about_ me _when it's _him_ that's the problem."

My eyes fallow his toward Scott standing off to the side and my sisterly instincts kick in. I lean closer to the metal cage jaw clenching as I snap, "He's the problem? Who made him that way huh?"

"Why does it matter why he's that way, when he shifts on the field tonight what do you think everyone will do huh?" he sneers back. "You think they'll just continue cheering him on hmm?"

Mt entire body goes rigid the thought of Scott telling me about the hunters who shot him and Allison's father being one chills me to the core. I shake my head stubbornly hands balling into fists," That doesn't matter."

Of course that's a complete lie because my blood rushes through my head as my heart pounds like a drum. Derek must hear my heart race because he smirks and shakes his head, "Right, well it will matter. Now I can't stop him from playing but the two of you can."

He leans forward then eyeing Stiles and eye up intimidating before he snaps, "And trust me, you want too."

The door jerks open then a hand grabbing Stiles and pulling him out before the door slams shut and Papa Stillinski comes around to my side of the car.

"I'd watch myself," Derek snaps before the Sheriff can open the driver side door. "From these wounds your already getting tells me you know firsthand why your brother shouldn't play."

"You don't know a damn thing about my brother." I sneer before the doors open and a hand reaches in snatching me out.

Papa Stillinski glares down at us hazel eyes disappointed as he shakes his head. "What the hell do you two think you're doing? Stiles I can expect this from but Lexi that man just got arrested for murder and you two hope right on i to chat with him?"

I wince from the disappointment in his tone and bite my lip looking at the ground. Stiles squares his shoulders defensively and shakes his head, "It wasn't Lexi she came in there to get me, besides I'm just trying to help!"

"Uh huh well why don't you start by either of you telling me ow you stumbled upon this?"

My eyes widen, expression trying its hardest to remain neutral as I send a look at Stiles who sighs, " We we're looking for Scott inhaler."

Oh no Stiles, what the hell are you doing.

"Which he dropped when?" Papa Stillinski asks

"The other night." Stiles answers before I can. My eyes immediately close as Papa Stillinski nods.

"The other night when you were looking for the other half of the body."

"No," I say the same time Stiles says, "Yes."

"The time you told me you were alone and they were at home." the sheriff continues

"Yes." he repeats and I close my eyes shaking my head. Stiles eyes suddenly widen with realization and he shakes his head snapping, "No. Oh crap."

"So you lied to me."

"Well that depends on how you define lying." Stiles answers and I want to reach over a smack him.

"Well I define it as not telling the truth how do you define it?"

"Reclining your body in a horizontal postion-"

"Get the hell outta here." Papa Stillinski snaps and Stiles bows his head nodding.

"Absolutely, come on Lex." he grabs my wrist towing me behind him toward the jeep. Once inside Stiles starts it up and feels away driving down the trail. I move up from the back seat and slam my hand into the side of his cheek.

"Ow!" he shrieks the jeep swerving for a moment before he regain his grip. "Lexi what the hell was that for!"

"You being a dumbass!"

"Wha- Ow!" he snaps again as I punch his shoulder. "What the-Are you done?!"

Again I punch his other shoulder snapping, "Now I'm done."

He grumbles under his breath the agitation in the car build as Scott continues to Google up wolfs bane uses on my I-pad. "There's nothing in here about wolfs bane being used for burial."

"Keep looking Scotty there's gotta be some type of answer." I say touching his rigid shoulder. Stiles sends me an annoyed look that I simply stick my tounge out at before he shakes his head eyes zoning out in thought.

"Maybe it's a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf."

I make a face, Scott shaking his head, as I say, "That would so not be the way I'd wana go."

"Or maybe it's like a special skill you have to learn."

"That's not the way it worked in twilight." I chime in making Stiles roll his eyes,

"Yeah well in Twilight the vampires sparkle like fairies so unless we run into any of those I think these may be a little different." he snaps.

"It's was just an opinion."

Scott huffs in annoyance, head shaking as he clenches his jaw and the shoulder under my hand trembles. "Yeah well I'll put that on my to do list."

"Finding a sparkling vampire?" I ask as he looks at me confused before shaking his head.

"No, and it doesn't matter right now I need to figure out how the hell I'm gonna play this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different from girl werewolves." Stiles says still on the she wolf topic. Scott trembles even more his eyes clenching shut and I instinctively retract my hand leaning closer toward Stiles seat.

"Okay, stop it!" Scott barks making Stiles send me a confused look in the rear view mirror.

"Stop what Scotty?" I question.

"Stop saying werewolf so much, and stop enjoying this so much!" he barks looking at Stiles furiously before sending his gaze back at me. "God, It's not one of your damn story books Lexi!"

I flinch eyes wide as that feeling drops into my stomach, my heart races and Stiles glances back at me concerned before looking at my brother. "You okay?"

"No!" he barks. "I am so far from being okay!"

"Sooner of later your gonna have to except it Scott!" Stiles snaps back.

Instinctively I move toward him now, worry clouding my fear as I gently touch his cheeks as best I can from the back seat. His skin is burning hot, sweat forming on his temple, and his whole body trembles.

"I can't!" My brother gasps as Stiles shakes his head.

"You have to-"

"Stiles wait something's wrong!" I snap back. "Scotty what's wrong?"

"I can't breathe!" he barks shuddering as Stiles looks at him confused. Scott than suddenly roars an animalistic sound I've never heard him make and his fist slams into the roof of the jeep. Stiles jumps startled jeep swiveling as Scott screams for him to pull over.

"Why what's happening?"

"Oh my god Stiles are you serious!" I snap. "Pull the damn car over!"

"Okay!" he yells back before Scott bends down. He starts throwing things around now fishing an old black back pack from the floor and ripping it up. The zipper pops open showing the twine infused with wolfs bane petals and the flower its self sitting atop the pile.

"You kept it?!" Scott barks.

"Oh my god Stiles!"

"What was I suppose to do with it?!" he shrieks back.

Scott roars again and I move to him gently moving hair from his face trying to calm him but he hands snaps backward into my sending jolts of pain through my fingers. His eyes clench shut body trembling as he snaps, "No Lexi stay back! Stiles Stop the car!"

"Where?!" Stiles panics.

"Damn it Stiles any where!"

"But-"

"STOP THE CAR!" Scott roars eyes flashing open to reveal glowing gold irises. My yes widen Stiles jumping before slamming his foot on the break. I fly forward Stiles arm managing to catch me before I slammed into the dash board as Scott roars.

I fumble for the backpack pitching it at Stiles who jerkily throws open the door and darts out. Scott trembles eyes still glowing as they snap at me and he lets out a growl. My insides tremble fear tensing my lips as I say, "Scott, it's okay."

I hesitantly reach to touch his shoulder but his hand snaps up grabbing it with bruising force. A wince spreads Scotts eyes narrow before they suddenly widen and his fingers ease off. My hand retracts instinctively eyes still on my brother as he looks around wildly before throwing open the door and jumping out taking off into the woods.

"Scott!" I yell after him but he's already out of sight. I scramble around trying to untangle my feet from the seat belt, body falling back into Stiles seat as he rushes over.

"Okay the back packs gone-Where's Scott?"

"He ran off!"

"Where did he go?" Stiles questions looking around as I panic kick the seat belt away, it snapping back in place in the back as I scramble trying to get over the middle console into the passenger side.

"I don't know Stiles!" I snap, and I am aware of my voices being on the edge of hysterical. "Oh my god we have to find him!"

I try to jump out the door not opening and I scream at Stiles that his piece of crap car won't work. He doesn't respond but there's a click and the door fly's open letting me stumble out. Stiles stops me before I can go running into the woods though arms pulling me against him as my air ways constrict and everything spins around me, Stiles being the only thing keeping me grounded.


	7. Chapter 7- First game

_Okay guys sorry for the wait, I finally got everything settled in my new house and got the internet hooked up along with my pc so updates will be back to normal soon. Reviews would be appreciated as always! :)_

_000_

The jeeps engine roars as we race down the streets toward the school, Scott hasn't responded to any of my calls, and the only place I can think he went was the school. So here we are driving like a mad person through beacon Hills Street on Stiles jeep. Once at the school Stiles screeches into the parking lot headlights illuminated a familiar face.

My brother looks up a relieved look crossing his face and any anxiety that went through me vanishes. I jump from the jeep taking large bounds toward my brother who already has his arms open before I fly into them. He laughs as my weight plows into him and just the sound makes the anger burn inside me. So I draw back and slam a fist as hard as I could into his shoulder.

A yelp escapes his lips eyes wide as I glare at him, "What did I tell you about scaring me like that?"

"I'm sorry jeez!" he says back holding his hands up defeated.

"What the hell happened? Where have you been?" I snap hands resting on my hips the way mom always does when she's pissed.

"I couldn't control the shift, whatever that plant does makes me crazy. I wolfed out and I'm not sure exactly."

My eyes flash to Stiles as he stops beside me and goes rigid at the information.

_Wolfs bane bad for werewolf brother, noted._

"So where've you been? How'd you snap out of it?"

"I-All I remember is being on Allison's roof-"

"Wait what?!" I bark catching the attention of a few lacrosse players heading inside the school. My head ducks and I instantly lower my voice. "What do you mean you went to Allison's?"

"I-I don't know!" he snaps back running his hands through his shaggy black hair. "I just remember seeing my reflection in her window and I was-"

"An all wolfed out peeping tom?" I ask making him glare.

"No, but yea so I ran and her dad, he was coming home-"

"Oh my god." Stiles complains.

"And then he hit me with his car."

"_He what?!" _Stiles and I say in unison.

"And it made me shift back." he explains further. "So it's cool."

I turn away from him taking a deep breath and lock my fingers in my hair. "You are such a _dumbass_! It's so far from being _cool_!"

"_Whatever_ I need to get ready for the game."

"Excuse me?" I bark grabbing his arm. "You aren't serious!"

"Keep your voice down," My brother snaps.

"Oh I'm sorry, how did you expect me to act to news like that and now you're telling me your still gonna play!"

"Oh my god you over react over everything!"

"I do not!" I argue making Stiles slide between us.

"Okay, guys come on break it up." he sighs. "Scott just go get ready."

My brother huffs shaking his head and stalks toward the school. I glare after him shaking my head before a warm hand touches my arm. Stiles eyes find me searching my face, "Hey its okay, and I'll keep an eye on him."

I take a deep breath and nod before he turns to head for the school. My eyes fallow him and I can't help but call out, "Hey Stiles, just try not to get killed this time, I'm not there to save your ass again."

He turns a sarcastic smirk on his face calling back, "Ha-ha you're hilarious."

"I try."

He smirks shaking his head and as he goes to turn runs straight into the glass double doors. I laugh despite everything and watch as he scrambles up to his feet straightening his shirt before heading inside. A car horn sounds behind me, head lights illuminating the parking lot as mom pulls up in a spot behind me and even as I feel my mood lighten a heavy weight still bares on my chest smothering me.

_000_

The air is frigid with cold as I sit on the bleachers beside mom. My eyes scan the field as the players pile out of the school searching for my brother and Stiles. And as I sit here freezing my ass off, I can't help but to dread this game. A figure steps up onto the bleachers and when I look up I meet brown eyes.

"Hey Allison." I greet softly as she smiles at me. Mom's eye brows immediately raise and I immediately smirk saying, "Oh uh, Allison this is my mom, mom this is Allison."

"Nice to meet you Allison, I've heard a lot about you."

Allison's cheeks tint pink, a smile spreading before a taller slim but built man slides up behind her.

"Thanks it's nice to meet you too." she smiles before casting a look over her shoulder at the man who's giving us warm smiles. "Oh, dad this is Alexis, and her and Scott's mom, Lexi ms this is my dad."

The smile I have is immeiadilty tightened, trying to keep my composure I reach his out stretched hand with a shake. "Nice to meet you Mr. Argent."

"You too ladies."

Allison and her father sit next to us, Mr. Argent behind his daughter in-betweens some of the other dads while Allison sends me a look. "Is Lydia sitting with you?"

I immieiditly clench my jaw at the mention of the Martin girls name but smile and shrug anyway. "I don't know, I haven't seen her."

Allison nods sliding down to keep a seat open on the other side of her as I look back at the field. The players fill out and I manage to finally spot Stiles and Scott in the mass of players. Greenburg, a long time friend of mine Isaac Lahey, and a few other players I don't recognize all sit on the bench as the other guys warm up. Scott walks toward the field shoulders slumped and I find Lydia sliding toward him saying something I can't hear over the crowd.

"Hey Lexi!" someone calls and I tear my eyes away to greet the familiar voice but loose them in the crowd. I frown turning back to see Lydia's not talking to my brother anymore. He scowls Stiles shaking his head as the strawberry blonde slinks her way up the bleachers. Scott shakes his head, eyes finding mom and I as she waves excitedly and I give him a thumbs up trying to forget our argument in the parking lot.

My brother nods, at us eyes flashing over to Allison for a moment and then heads to the field with the others. Stiles turns after a moment, eyes finding mine and from the look on his face I can see the nervousness swim inside him. I nod at him flashing a reassuring smile and he nods back. Papa Stilinski walks up behind him then cutting off our eye contact as Lydia slinks up the bleachers taking the spot next to Allison as far from me as she could.

I scowl, shaking ,my head as Allison gives me a confused look and I only shrug giving her a reassuring smile. Lydia completely acts like I don't exist though engaging in conversation with Allison while I clench my fists hard around my leather coat.

Mom sends me a concerned look asking over the crowd, "Everything okay with you two?"

I give her a shrug, and before she can question me further papa Stillinski steps up. "Hello ladies."

Mom and I both smile at him as she greets, "Hey John."

"Hey Papa Stilinski." I smile as he takes the free spot on mom's other side

"Scott excited?"

"Most definitely." I lie through a smile. "He was stoked when I last talked to him."

He nods and without any more words the referee blows his whistle starting the game. My eyes fallow my brother through the first few minutes, watching him weave through the crowd stick in the air, but after a moment I start to realize none of the other guys are throwing the ball to him even when he's the only player open for a score. Somehow in the chaos though the ball drops to the field and as my brother heads for it Jackson sees him.

A bad weight settles in my stomach again and when Jackson goes changing for the ball anger burns in my chest. Scott reaches the ball stick swooping to grab it up before Jackson slams into him knocking him flat on his back. I spring from my seat rage coursing as I snap, "Hey! Jackson what the hell was that!"

Others in the crowd mumble their agreement mom covering her mouth with her hands as she watches. The game continues though Jackson scoring a goal and the crowd soon forgets there confusion as everyone roars with pride. Mom shakes her head sadly sharing a look with Stiles dad before both claps unenthusiastically. There's movement to my left and suddenly Allison and Lydia are holding up a poster board with the words _'WE LUV U JACKSON' _scrawled on in bold letters. Anger towards my best friend and annoyance towards my new one builds and I instantly want to walk over and rip Lydia's strawberry blonde curls from her head.

Scott sees it too, his eyes narrowing before locking with mine and I can practically feel the jealousy and hurt radiate from him. Shaking his head he turns around stomps for the field as Stiles locks eyes on the poster before looking at me. We share a dreadful look before the game starts once more.

_Oh god this was so not gonna be good._ That weight hits my gut again, my eyes locking on my brother as he faces the field looking at god only knows.

His body bends over, hot breath leaking a foggy mist into the air and a pang of fear hits my gut. The referee stops beside him and when Scott gives him a nod he walks off.

"Which one is Scott again?" Mr. Argent asks.

"Number Eleven." I call back absently.

"Also known as the only person who hasn't caught a ball all game." Lydia snaps in her bitch voice.

"Well if your fame hungry boy toy wouldn't hog the damn ball the entire game he might." I snap back making Lydia's green eyes light up like a fuse. Before she can respond though the players get into position. Scott gets into position, the ball getting heavy by the minute in my gut as I watch him.

"I hope he's okay." Allison says softly eyes locked on my tense brother.

"I hope we're okay." Lydia snaps, boiling my blood further and mom must sense my tension because she slinks an arm around my shoulder rubbing my arm soothingly like she did when I was younger and had nightmares. The gesture calms my aggression slightly and allows me to hold back all the bad thoughts swirling around my tongue.

My eyes flick to the score board, the score 3 to 5 and my heart beats faster as Lydia stands snapping, "We need to win this."

She fishes the poster from the floor holding it up and when no one joins to help her she snaps, "_Allison _a little help here."

Allison looks up at her, hesitation written all over her face and the resentment building toward her breaks away. She was worried about Scott, sensing like I did something was wrong with him, forgetting about the game entirely now and just focusing on him, well that got her all the points in the world. Still she stands though after casting me a look and as my brother's head turns to look I focus on his eyes to see a flash of gold.

If it weren't for Mom's arm around my shoulders I would've jumped from my seat and bolted over to him right then and there. Instead I clench my shirt even tighter praying the hunter sitting to the back didn't seethed ref blows the whistle the players slam into each other and the ball flys into the air. Scott's head jerks up and he kicks off the ground jumping over the two players trying to catch the ball, and gets it in one swift move.

He lands taking off for the goal and despite the sorrow in my gut I find myself chanting, "Come on, Come on Scotty."

He swings the ball hitting the goal before the guy in the net can even move and the crowd jump to their feet. I scream clapping wildly as Allison does both of us high fiving as the guys on the bench do. Mom jumps excitedly, her and Papa Stillinski cheering as I find Stiles high fiving coach.

Scott doubles back from the goal a smug look on his face and I cheer grinning over at Allison. When I find Lydia slumped over on the bleachers looking like a deflated balloon though I can't help but to send her a smug look. She looks away to the field and after a moment starts to clap along making a small smile spread.

The guys on the team all run over clapping Scott on the back and jiggling his helmet around as I catch Jackson snidely glare. A victorious part of me sings to this while the other knows this game is about to get a whole lot worse.

"Pass to McCall!" Coach screams over the crowd as Stiles fallows jumping sideways screaming, "_Pass to Scott!"_

I laugh at said boy, him bouncing like an overactive chipmunk before the players start once more. Scott gets in position the ball flying and as the opposing team get it the guy turns only to run into Scott and deliberately pass him the ball. A laugh escapes as Papa Stillinski asks, "Did he just pass that ball to Scott?"

"I guess he knows whose gonna kick his ass." I laugh trying to keep a calm composure hoping that his speed was only increasing because of his jealousy instead of him shifting. The bench shakes as Allison giggles beside me clapping and cheering as the others do. Mom shakes her head with a low chuckle and as Scott charges down the field everyone waits in anticipation. The ball goes flying, the goalie reaching to stop it but the ball goes straight through his guard and into the goal.

We all jump up cheering again, but this time Lydia's screaming along with us. The refs walks over to coach, the other teams coach goes over and after a few screamed comments from both Coach and Stiles some of the patrons in the bleacher yell also. The whistle blows and as Scott looks widely around that ball of dread returns only to build thicker and thicker like metal weighing me down.

My eyes flash to the clock and feel the anxiety grow as I see thirty eight seconds left. I look back at Scott as he lines up, the balls thrown, Danny catches it throws it to McDowell who tosses it to Scott and he takes off. He runs forward the players circling around him as he gets close to the goal and as his body tenses up in a defensive position my entire body goes cold.

_Oh no. Oh god no. Not now, not now._

Stiles looks back at me amber eyes wide and after I swallow hard I look back feeling the unease grow. Sixteen seconds left and as I clench my hands together I can hear Allison mumbling something about my brother I don't catch.

He spins back the three other guys charging toward him just as he pitches the ball so fast it goes by in a blur. The score board buzzes announcing the games end and I feel relief wash over me. Scott _did it_, he actually managed to go the whole game without shifting and didn't hurt anyone. _Oh thank you god!_

I move through the crowds as everyone cheers, darting down the bleachers into the field. But by time I make it through the celebrating crowd my brother's gone. A frown spreads but as I scan the crowd can't find him anywhere. My eyes do find Stiles though still buzzing with excitement and I jog over to him cheering, "He did it! He actually did it!"

He laughs grabbing me in an embrace and spinning me around as he laughs, "I know, I can't believe it!"

Papa Stillinski is behind us then a smile on his face and Stiles and I break apart like we're burned. His father just smiles a look in his eyes I can't read and feel my cheeks heat from embarrassment for reasons I don't understand. Stiles clears his throat, scratching his buzzed head awkwardly as he says "Oh-uh hey... dad."

"Congratulations on the win son," he smiles patting Stiles on the back while bringing him in for manly hug. I smile at them Stiles groaning about embarrassment before his dad pulls back rolling his brown eyes. "Alright, Alright."

They break apart and as Stiles looks at me I can see a blush spreading up his neck.

"Tell you guys what, Lexi you think you, your mom, and Scott might wanna go on a celebration dinner?"

A smile spreads as I look at Papa Stillinski about to speak when his phone rings. He frowns at it sighing loudly before picking it up plugging one ear. As he talks in a tight professional voice Stiles moves closer to me with a furrowed brow. Papa Stillinski hangs up rubbing his face tiredly as Stiles asks, "What's wrong?"

"Well the body Derek Hale had buried in his yard, turns out was actually torn apart by an animal. And one of our people id her to be Laura Hale."

The whole world freezes in that moment, the crowd disappears, the happy attitudes melt away, and all the joy I felt before extinguishes almost instantly. Stiles and I look at each other eyes wide and fearful before looking back at his father.

"So what does that mean?" I question timidly.

"Well, it means we can't hold him."

"Why the hell no, I mean her severed torso was buried in his back yard!" Stiles barks making his father shake his head.

"The fibers found on the upper body was wolf hair too son, and there were bite marks on the skin, it was definitely an animal attack."

My heart skips, fear coursing as my tongue suddenly feels swollen making it had to speak. Stiles speaks for me though his words sharp and precise, "He buried her body who the hell does that who isn't innocent!"

"Stiles I'm not saying it isn't wired, I'm just saying that we have nothing to incriminate him with." Shock runs through my very core as he frowns at us. "Now I'm sorry kids but I have to do a rain check on that diner okay?"

We both nod and after clapping his son on the shoulder and giving me a quick hug the sheriff departs toward his car. People are still laughing and cheering around us, completely oblivious to the chaos enveloping Stiles and I as we both look at each. We had to find Scott, and fast.

_000_

Once we finally find Scott he's in the locker room, the lead ball doesn't hit my gut which makes me relax until Stiles and I round the corner to see Allison and Scott sucking faces. I clap a hand over my mouth eyes wide and quickly avert my gaze, as Stiles stares with wide eyes. We try to give them their moment but both turn looking like their parents walked in.

Allison tells Scott she'll see him later and after a shy smile hustles away from him. "Hi Stiles." she says stiffly sliding past him avoiding any eye contact with either of us.

I smirk at her, catching her eyes as she scurries past and her face reddens from embarrassment. She squares her shoulders though and nods at me, " Hi Lexi."

I grin making a kissing face at her causing her to blush even more as I laugh. She whacks me playfully as she passes and when the door closes I spin. Scott's walking forward, a stupid dumb grin on his face as he stares dreamily off into space. I smirk at him crossing my arms the Derek crisis all but forgotten as Scott looks up.

" I kissed her," he smiles, ace and eyes so bright you'd think he won the lottery and I smile wrapping my arms around my brother neck.

He groans leaning out of my embrace but I just hold tighter cooing, "Scotty's first kiss!"

His cheeks tint red, face hot as Stiles claps him on the back proudly. Scott still looks embarrassed but the smiles back.

"I kissed her." he repeats and I laugh as Stiles shakes his head.

"We saw."

"She kissed me back."

"Saw that too." I giggle making kissing faces at him as he groans squirming from my grasp.

"It's pretty good huh?" Stiles chuckles as Scott laughs shaking his head eyes bright.

"I-I don't know h-how but I controlled it. I pulled it back, maybe, maybe I really can do this." he grins. "Maybe it's not so bad."

He shakes his head leaning against the lockers with a dreamy face before I catch Stiles eye and suddenly the joy zaps from my system once again. We both look at Scott knowing what was about to come from our mouths but I couldn't tell him, I couldn't take that smile from his face. Stiles must feel the same way because he smiles and claps my brother on the shoulder.

"Yeah, alright well we'll talk later then."

Scott's smile drops, arm latching onto Stiles and pulling him back, "What?"

I sigh rubbing my face as Stiles frowns with a long sigh, "The-Uh medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And?"

"We'll I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal not human, so Derek human _not _animal, so Derek_ not _killer and Derek let out of Jail."

"Are you serious?!" Scott snaps.

"No, and here's an even bigger kick in the ass, they Id'd the body both halves and guess what-"

"Here name was Laura." I cut in softly. "Laura _Hale_."

_"Hale!"_ Scott bellows.

"Derek's sister."


	8. Chapter 8- Dreams

_Howls; howls echo in the air, swirl around me, a bus, blood, screams it all hits me like a thousand bricks. Images flash in swirling pictures and I want to scream at the sight. People scream around me, some for help, others pleading mercy and my claws rise only to bring blood around me-_

I gasp sitting straight up in my bed, a cold sweat runs down my skin, breathing labored, and all I see when I close my eyes is blood. My eyes find the clock at my side, _six o'clock _and I find myself thankfully it was time for school for the first time in my life. Running my shaking fingers through my matted hair I hop into the shower letting the warm droplets banish any bloody images in my head.

_000_

After a refreshing shower thirty minutes later I jump out and get ready for school. Then just as I'm putting everything away a scream suddenly echoes down the hall, Scott's scream and immediately I'm darting for the door.

The hall seems to stretch forever, but once I manage to make it to his closed door I slow down but still clumsily slam into it. Grunting I fumble with the knob and immediately throw it open to find Scott thrashing around in his bed. My feet take me to him in seconds trying to shake him awake and when he finally manages to wake he sits up with a growl.

I lunge backwards falling off the bed with a thump before Scott seems to realize what had happened. He immediately scrambles toward my position on the floor with glassy eyes and gives me a guilty look. My eyes take him in and I can't help but notice his breathing is labored, sweat slides down his skin, tears fill his dark orbs and his hands shake as he holds it out to help me up.

I take it climbing to my feet holding back a wince and give him a confused look, "Hey what's wrong?"

He frowns running a trembling hand through his crazy curls and sighs, "I-I had a dream about Allison."

"What did she shoot you with a cross bow too? I mean different couples are into-"

"Lexi." he snaps cutting me off and I frown sitting beside him on the bed and taking his hand.

"I'm teasing Scotty, what happened?"

"We- We were kissing." I make a face at this which my brother doesn't notice as he stares at his feet. "And I turned, and-an-"

"Hey." I say softly cutting off his rambling and gently rub his back. "It was just a dream."

"But it felt so real!" he argues making me frown. "She was screaming at me to stop she was so scared, Lexi w-what if-"

He breaks off shuddering and I feel the blood drain from my face. Mercilessly my mind spins but I try to keep the thoughts at bay. Scott wasn't a monster he wouldn't hurt her. My brother on the other hand was so sure and simply trembles shaking his head making my own fear vanish for a brief second.

"Hey." I say softly rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine. Come on you and I both know you wouldn't hurt her for the world. It was only a _dream, _send a text and see how her morning is going, and you'll see she's perfectly fine."

He nods and runs a shaking hand through his hair, "Yeah, yeah your right."

I smile at him playfully shoving him while saying, "Now go get ready lazy ass." He stands heading for the shower and I frown after him heading for the stairs, completely missing the blood smeared on the outside of his cracked window.

_000_

"So you killed her?" Stiles says as we walk through the doors of the school.

_"Stiles!" _I scold hitting his arm.

"_Ow_! What I'm just curious." He defends rubbing his shoulder. I roll my eyes shaking my head before sending a worried look my brother's way. He of course is lost in thought barely even registering Stiles stupidly asked question.

"I don't know." he answers after a moment. "I just woke up and I was sweating and I couldn't breathe. It was wired I never had a dream like that before."

"Really?" Stiles asked perplexed. "I have, it usually ends a little differently though."

I make a face at this, a disgusted sound escaping as Scott shakes his head. Stiles gives us both a look holding his hands up in a questioning gesture making me shake my head folding my arms. _Boys_.

"_A_. I meant I never had a dream feel so real and _B_. never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Scott snaps making Stiles sigh,

"Noted." he grumbles. "Let me take a guess here though-"

"Oh god." I groan cutting him off.

"What?" he says defensively. "I was just gonna say-"

"No." I snap shaking my head. "I already know what your gonna say and shut the hell up."

"You do not." he argues.

I snort shaking my head and dodge a kissing couple partly blocking the halls. Stiles moves around them snickering before resuming his challenging look at me.

"So your telling me, that you weren't gonna tell him it's because of his date with Allison and he's afraid he'll turn and rip her throat out."

Stiles face drops opening his mouth before closing it again making Scott huff in annoyance.

"What?" he says slightly higher than normal? "No."

Scott snorts giving me a look and I cross my arms giving him a long glare. He avoids my eyes scowling before sighing and shaking his head.

"Stupid know it all." he snaps making me laugh. "_Fine_ that's exactly what I was thinking."

I laugh grinning at him arrogantly making him snort and playfully shove my shoulder. A snort escapes before we both glance over at Scott who keeps staring glumly at the ground. Stiles sighs frowning and sends me a glance before clapping my brother on the shoulder.

"Hey come on it's gonna be fine. Besides I think your handling this pretty freakin' amazing."

Scott sighs shrugging and I bump him in the side with my hip. "Oh come on Scotty you know you are; besides it's not like you can take a class to master_ Lycanthropy_."

"Not a class." Scott says suddenly as if he has a grand idea. "But maybe a teacher."

My face falls as I spin to face him with wide eyes. "Who?"

He looks away and my stomach drops as Stiles looks at him incredulously. _"Derek?"_

Scott looks away and I slam a fist into his shoulder the same time Stiles smacks him in the back of the head.

"_Are you crazy?_" I snap. "Did you forget the part where he threatened your _life_, or how about the part where _we_ got him thrown in jail."

Scott sighs shaking his head and gives us an exasperated look. "Look I know, I just- chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus it all fet so real."

I frown looking away and shake my head. "Scott come on it was _just a dream_."

"_I know,_" he snaps back. "I'm just telling you it felt real."

"_How_ real?" Stiles asks as we near the cross walk doors.

"Like it really happened guys." Scott answers.

The doors swing open and as I go to speak all three of us freeze. A bus sits in the breeze way parking lot, door torn off, dents in its side, and a forensic team covering it. Blood streaks the outside and inside, cameras flashing and suddenly I can't breathe.

My eyes snap to Scott who stands frozen in horror eyes glossy with tears as Stiles stands there staring with his mouth a gap. I blink rapidly hoping this was just my imagination only for Stiles to say what we were all thinking, "I think it did."

_000_

My feet carry me forward, hands shoving students aside scanning the crowd for her. Scott is beside me, sweat sliding down his brow as I try to keep up with both him and Stiles.

"She's probably fine." Stiles reassures.

"She's not answering my texts Stiles!" Scott snaps.

I move faster eyes scanning as I try to keep a calm expression for my brothers sake. Stephanie passes us a smile crossing as she waves at Scott who completely ignores her presence. I frown sending her a apologetic smile before scurrying after him.

"Just help me find her!" Scott barks as I catch up with them.

My brother whips and turns as we walk eyes scanning each face and the further we get down the hall, the more crazy he acts. His body tenses eyes flashing around wildly and I send Stiles a concerned glance only to see him giving me one in return. Scott somehow turns a corner in his dazed state, and as Stiles and I try to fallow we end up getting separated.

I curse, eyes flicking every which way to see him and fallow Stiles when he grabs my hand pulling me with him down the hall. He pushes people aside muttering apologies and then stumbles a few times before we both freeze as we see Jackson cursing loudly as he stands by a badly dented in locker. My eyes widen hand coming to cover my mouth to stifle my laughter before my eyes find Allison and Scott crouched on the floor by the front doors.

I grab Stiles arm making him jump head turning to face me and I point to the pair a few feet away. His whole body seems to visibly relax and we both share a relieved look before the loud speakers come on with a high pitched shriek. Stiles cringes away as the one over our head shrieks on and we both wince along a few others.

"Attention students, this is your principal now I know most of you are curious about what accrued to one of our buses last night and while the police continue their investigation classes will continue on schedule."

there's a collective groan through the halls and when I look back at Scoot and Allison both are talking quietly before she moves past him and passes Stiles and I a large smile on her face as she gives us both a wave. I grin and wave back, Stiles giving her a nod and Scott comes over with a dreamy look on his face before he hears Jackson insistent cursing.

He gets a guilty look in his eyes and I instantly know he did it, hell it was the same look he got when we were twelve and mom came home to find her favorite vase broken in the hall way. A laugh almost escapes as Jackson drops his back pack to the ground books and papers spilling out as he swears moving to pick them up. Pity settles in a silver of my gut but as I move toward him to help Jackson looks up at my brother and snaps, "What are you looking at ass wipe?"

Scott turns and after narrowing my eyes on Jackson I silently fist bump with my brother who gives me a smile. Casting a quick look at the guy on the floor still collecting his papers grumbling a smirk spreads across my face, _Karma's a bitch huh Jackson?_

_000_

My pencil scratches across the paper, chin resting in my hand as I sit in my chair next to Stiles. Haris stands at the front of the room writing on the board and as I write my brother and Stiles talk in mute voices.

"Maybe it was my blood on the bus." Scott says softly making me pause in my work and glance up at him.

"Could have been an animal." I add softly looking back down at my paper.

"Yeah maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?"

Stiles and I both look up simultaneously giving me brother an exasperated look before I put my head in the palm of my hand. Oh my god Scott really?

"Oh I don't know Scott you made it a little bunny dress and gave it carrots to eat what the hell do you think you did with it?" I whisper as he scowls with a disgusted look

"You mean I ate it?" he whispers horrified.

"Yeah man I'd say so."

"Like raw?"

I drop my pencil head shaking as Stiles snorts snapping, "No Scott you stopped to bake it in your little were wolf oven I don't know you're the one who can't remember anything."

" ." Harris snaps making all three of us look up. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper why don't you try taking the head phones out every once in a while."

Stiles scoffs as I clench my fist glaring at our teacher who gives an arrogant smirk, "And I think you and the McCall siblings would benefit from some distance yes?"

"No." Stiles and I snap making Harish raise a bronze thin eye brow. All three of us huff and Stiles moves to a seat parallel from his while Scott goes to the empty seat next to Danny while I sigh gathering my things before trudging up to the desk Steph was occupying alone. She gives me a smile as I sit, one I return softly before glaring up at Harris.

He turns back around smiling smugly and Stephanie shakes her head beside me muttering, "Ass wipe."

I cough to hide my laughter as I grin over at her, Haris turning to give us each a distrusting look before he turns around scribbling jerbirish on the board. We both smirk at each other then, writing when she just happens to look up and her face falls.

"Oh my god I think they found something!"

The class room erupts in chairs squeaking and voices murmuring as I squeeze into the spot next to an open window Stiles and Scott behind me. My eyes scan the lot finding an ambulance parked by the curb doors open and lights flashing as they wheel a gurney quickly across the pavement. Everything in my stomach drops in that moment, eyes widening as I glance back at Scott who looks with teary eyes at the gurney.

"That not a rabbit." he whispers and Stiles look at me with fearful eyes. I look back to see an older middle aged man on the gurney only for him to jump awake screaming. A shriek leaves my mouth and some of the other girls, Stephanie clutching my arm as we stumble back while others press further against the windows.

I turn around eyes finding my brother who stares at the windows, hands trembling and detaching myself from Stephanie I move toward him. Scott looks at me as I get near hand reaching out but he simply shrugs me off staring shocked at the ground.

"Hey no no this is good." Stiles murmurs as he moves toward us. "He's not dead, dead people can't do that right?"

Scott shakes his head bending over and resting his palms against his knees and gives us a watery look, "Guys,_ I_ did that."

Before either of us can say a word the bell rings and Harris rushes us all out snapping at us to go to lunch. We gather our things and once ready I meet Scott and Stiles at the door heading for the lunch room.

"You don't know you did anything yet Scott."

"Guys I _remember_ doing those things!'"

"No you remember making out with _Allison_ and wolfing out," I point out as Stiles opens the lunch room door for us. "So unless you have decided to switch teams and are into old men-"

"_Lexi!_" Scott complains grabbing a Gatorade from the cooler.

"Come on I'm kidding," I tease nodding to Stiles who hands me my usual bottle of apple juice. "Besides you have no idea what your dream meant."

"Well maybe someone does."

"Okay we've went over this!" I complain getting a few looks from the lunch lady manning the refill of fries and burgers. "Derek is not an option."

"But maybe he knows something!" he argues

Stiles huffs behind me with a roll of his eyes and snaps, "And what if he's the one who did that to him?"

"But-"

"Face it Scotty," I sigh giving the cashier the money before moving to an empty table. "You have no idea what happened on that bus and if your even responsible."

"But my dream-"

"Come on Scott dreams aren't reality." Stiles argues.

"Yeah well it's not just the dream. Something happened last night but I can't remember what."

"So you think Derek is gonna have the right answers?"

"It's worth a shot."

"_Why?_" I finally snap my fingers ripping open my salt packet a little too hard spilling it everywhere. _Well shit._

"Because on the night of the full moon he was in complete control." Scott sighs easily sweeping the salty crystals from the table and depositing them on the ground. "And here I am running around attacking some innocent guy-"

"You don't know that." Stiles cuts in

"I don't _not _know that." Scott snaps back before shaking his head. "Man, I can't go out with Allison tonight, I have to cancel."

"_What?"_ I exclaim through a mouth full of fries making Scott sigh. "No, no you are not canceling."

"She's right man you can't just cancel your whole entire life we'll figure something out."

"Figure what out?"

My heart drops, eyes flashing up to meet the curious emerald ones. Instantly mine flick away as the strawberry blonde slides into the plastic seat at the end of the table beside Scott. Scott and Stiles share a look before Stiles stutters out, "Uh-Uh home work."

Lydia raises a plucked eye brow before shrugging and opening her salad as Stiles looks at me whispering, "Why is _she_ sitting with us?"

I throw my hands up snapping back, "How the hell am I suppose to know?"

Stiles scowls at me and we both watch as a few others in Lydia's clique join us at the table. Scott turns his eyes finding someone in the crowd and he easily lifts his backpack out of the vacant seat beside him just as Allison walks up. She smiles laying her tray on the table with a soft, "Thanks."

I instantly begin picking at my food appetite now forgotten as Lydia animatedly stabs her fork into the green rabbit food on her plate. Danny slides in the vacant slot on my other side with a smile making me grin patting his shoulder.

My eyes catch Stiles nodding at one of Lydia's girls who simply rolls her eyes and turns away from him as I clench my jaw. God why were the popular kids such bitches most of the time. Stiles looks away scowling and I give him a sympathetic shrug before sliding him my fries. The affect it has is instantaneous and Stiles immediately began devour.

I snort shaking my head just as Jackson walks up snapping at the kid seated at the end of the table beside Lydia, "Get up."

He looks up face falling and sighs, "Why don't you ever ask Danny to get up?"

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriends coin slot." Danny snickers as Jackson shoves the kid from his seat.

"Did anyone see the guy they pulled off the bus?" the dark haired girl whose name I don't care to remember asks.

"I heard it was some type of animal attack." Danny offers biting into his red apple.

"What like I cougar?" I ask unscrewing the lid on my bottle.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson snaps back.

I hold back a groan and roll my eyes with a shake of my head._ A cougar is a mountain lion dumbass._ Stiles instantly shoots me an exasperated look that I only shrug to before Lydia suddenly surprises the whole table by saying, "A cougar is a mountain lion."

The whole table looks up at this as Lydia freezes before continuing with the dumb routine, "Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Jackson states as I glance at Scott who seems to interested in his pudding. "The guys probably some homeless tweaker whose gonna die anyway."

I scoff laying my fork on my tray giving him a look of disbelief, "He's in the hospital Jackson, being homeless doesn't mean the guy should have to die."

He scowls turning his icy glare toward me and rolls his eyes before Stiles pipes in, "Actually I just found out who it was take a look."

All of us turn our attention to the small screen in Stiles hand as a broadcaster says, "The sheriff department won't speculate on details but confirm the victim Garrison Meyers did survive the attack. Meyers was rushed to beacon memorial were he remains in critical condition."

"I know that name." I state absently making every pair of eye turn toward me. "Uh he was our old bus driver in elementary school."

Jackson gives a shrug as Danny gives a sad sigh while I glance at my brother who is suddenly staring at his hands.

"Well that doesn't matter now." Lydia sighs flipping her curls behind her shoulder. "What does matter is what you and Scott are doing tomorrow."

I pause midway from drinking more of my juice sending a surprise look at my brother. Allison tenses eyes awkwardly flashing around the table sighing, "Oh uh, we were just planning on hanging out um-"

"Well I am certainly not staying home watching more lacrosse videos so if the four of us are hanging out we're doing something fun."

My eyes widen on Lydia as she basically self invites her and Jackson to come along as Allison looks at her like a deer caught in head lights. Scott gawks at her eyes flashing to me as I quickly poor the juice in my mouth to prevent myself from speaking. He immediately looks at Allison then who is looking at him and mutters, "Hanging out? Do you want to like hang out as in the four of us?"

Allison shrugs looking panicked and politely says, "Well uh yeah I guess. It uh it sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun." Jackson states grabbing a fork from the table. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

"I'll help," I volunteer making Lydia snatch the utensil from her boy friend's hand giving him a glare. Stiles rolls his eyes him and Scott sharing a look before my brother looks at me for help.

"How about bowling?" Lydia asks. "You love bowling."

"Yeah with _actual competition_." Jackson snaps.

"How do you know we're not _actual competition_?" Allison challenges making me smirk as I share an amused look with Stiles.

I didn't know much about Allison's bowling skills but I did know Scott's and let's just say the last time we tried bowling was when we were ten and mom took us out for Stiles birthday. Scott couldn't even hit anything more than the gutter and when he did it was only flying backwards into this old married couple walking by. Let's just say Scott never picked up a bowling ball again.

"You can bowl right?" Allison asks smiling.

Scott's eyes widen snapping to the table, "Sort'a."

"Is it sorta," Jackson snaps leaning forward intimidating as I take another gulp of juice afraid where this was going. "Or yes?"

"_Yes._" Scott snaps. "As a matter of fact, I'm _a great_ bowler."

I choke juice going down my wind pipe as I cough eyes watering and Danny pats my back chuckling, "You okay?"

I cough nodding and hold a thumbs up trying to breathe. Scott sends me a look Allison watching me worriedly and Stiles shakes his head a me smirking slightly. Jackson rolls his eyes as the table erupts with small chuckles and giggles only for the bell to mercifully ring. Allison says good bye to Scott before waving to Stiles and I as we all gather up our trash. Once far enough away I catch up to my brother, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know I panicked!"

"You're a _terrible _bowler!" Stiles points out shoving open the doors.

"I know! Oh my god!"

"Man it was like watching a car wreck." Stiles sighs. "First it was the group date and then that phrase, _'hanging out_.' "

"I know!" Scott complains shaking his head.

"You don't just _hang out_ with hot girls." Stiles grumbles. "If you start doing that you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start _hanging out."_

"Well if that's he case what does that make you two then?" I snap making Stiles look at me confused as Scott continues talking to himself.

"When did we _hang out _with a _hot _girl?"

I scowl then fist slamming into his shoulder before speed walking past them both Stiles yelling after me. "_Wait_, Lexi come on what'd I say?"

I simply roll my eyes and keep walking ignoring him completely. God sometimes guys were _such assholes._


	9. Authors Note 'Please Read' Important!

Hey everyone who still even has this story followed/faved. So I kow it's been forever since I've even updated this and everyone probably thought I gave up. Here's the the begginging of season one aired all those years ago I've had Lexi's story already mapped out in my head. As I wrote it all out in the middle of season 3B a huge plot twist was thrown in the show that sent all my work in a tail spin. (No spoilers though I think every one knows what I'm talking about. *cough *Alison* cough)

Then as more events lead up to what is now season 5 I lost the flow I needed to continue, but as of the past few months with Season 5 being as amazing as it is and months of tinkering with said story line I have finally gotten my stories on the ball. I will be deleteing _**Who we are **_as soon as the new and improved (believe me very improved) version is posted. It is very differnt than this but also the same and will be featuring both OC's I have created and all recuring cast.

So if anyone hasn't given up on this story please keep an eye out or follow me for the first book of the series I have written out. I don't know the title yet but it will be featuring two OC's that are immersed in two seperate ways and rolls into the life of the show. believe me this version is alot better and alot of plot holes mended so keep an eye out and it'll be worth it ;)


End file.
